It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper
by Gage39
Summary: Prequel/sequel to 'The Rogues'. Watch as seven-year-old Hartley Rathaway is transformed into the Pied Piper by the Rogues Gallery. Will also include Young Justice characters and the Trickster in later chapters. Better than it sounds!
1. Kidnapped Part 1

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 1: Kidnapped Part 1

When he had become a villain several years earlier Captain Cold had developed his rules and code of conduct. No killing (although there were a few exceptions), no hurting women or children and once a Rogue, always a Rogue. He was beginning to consider adding kidnapping to that list as well. Currently he and the other Rogues, Heatwave, Mirror Master, Captain Boomerang and Weather Wizard were standing in a deserted warehouse, facing their client, one Osgood Rathaway.

"So you want us to kidnap your son?" Cold broke the silence, his voice sounding unusually harsh in the empty building.

"Yes," Osgood nodded. He was an ugly little man with thin features and, quite frankly, was making all of them look remarkably handsome. However, he was the richest man in both Central City and Keystone, quite possibly the state. "You will be paid three million dollars for your trouble."

"Three million?" Captain Boomerang straightened, instantly sobered.

"Why?" Weather Wizard looked confused. "Why do you want us to do this?"

Osgood scowled. "I don't answer to freaks wearing spandex."

All of the Rogues stiffened and Cold's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Watch your step, Rathaway," he warned. "It doesn't really matter why so we'll do it. But know this; if you insult one of my men again you will never see your son again."

"Fair enough," Osgood nodded and he stretched out his hand. After a moment's hesitation Cold took it and the two men shook.

* * *

"So which one is Rathaway's?" Mirror Master asked curiously. He and the other Rogues were in a van, spying on a playground where, supposedly, their client's son was playing.

"Give me a minute," Heatwave said absent-mindedly. "Hey, Len, I think I've got him. Red hair and green eyes?"

Captain Cold looked at the picture they had been given. "Yep," he confirmed.

"He's underneath that tree," Heatwave pointed.

"Boomer, Mark, you're up," Cold ordered.

"On it," Weather Wizard flew out of the van and hovered in the air, making sure to get everyone's attention. Then Captain Boomerang followed him, tossing a few of his signature exploding projectiles, forcing everyone to seek shelter.

Mirror Master took advantage of the distraction and he and Cold used the opportunity to pop out of the swing set. Cold ran across the grass as fast as he could and grabbed the boy then returned to Mirror Master. "Rogues, fall back," he ordered. "We've got what we came for."

With that the Rogues retreated. Weather Wizard flew up high in the sky, disappearing from view while Captain Boomerang returned to the van as Heatwave revved the engine and they took off. Mirror Master and Captain Cold (along with their hostage) disappeared into the swing set.

They met as planned at their hideout. After depositing Captain Cold and the boy there Mirror Master had retrieved Heatwave and Captain Boomerang while Weather Wizard arrived shortly after all of the others had arrived.

"You know," Mick said, breaking the silence. "I thought he'd be more scared than this."

Seven-year-old Hartley Rathaway just stared up at them, his green eyes wide with curiosity. He didn't seem the least bit afraid as his legs dangled, being too short to touch the ground even though the couch was old and sagged. "Hi," he said quietly.

"What kind of kid says 'hi' to his kidnappers?" Sam demanded.

"Tom Sawyer," Mark murmured.

Hartley turned to him. "You've read Tom Sawyer?" his eyes were even wider now.

"It's one of my favorite books," Mark sat next to the boy and within minutes they were discussing their favorite characters in the book.

"Well that takes care of that," Len sighed.

"What are we goin' to do with 'im?" Digger asked in a whisper. "We ain't exactly equipped to deal with little kids. I was expectin' a teenager."

"At a playground?" Mick said incredulously.

"I thought 'e might be a babysitter, not a bloody kid 'imself," Digger defended.

"This situation isn't ideal but we're getting paid a lot of money to do this," Len sighed. "So let's just make the best of it."

"Do we have any food for little kids?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Len frowned. "Hey, kid, what do you eat?"

Hartley blinked up at him. "Whatever the maid cooks," he said.

"Have you ever had chicken nuggets?" Mick asked.

Hartley shook his head. "Father says only poor people eat those," he informed them.

"Sam, go get some chicken nuggets and milk," Len ordered. "And maybe something for the kid to watch; all the movies we've got are definitely not appropriate for little kids."

Sam nodded. "On it," he said cheerfully then dived through a mirror.

"Cool," Hartley looked fascinated. "I want to do that."

"Maybe later," Len decided. "Mark, keep him entertained. I've got to write a ransom letter."

"So how much is my dad getting this time?" Hartley asked.

"How did you know it was your old man?" Digger demanded.

Hartley shot him a disbelieving look. "Well who else would it be? This is the fifth time I've been kidnapped and all of those were arranged by my father. He always does this when he needs it for something," he sounded far to grownup for his age.

"He's paying us three million," Mick informed the little boy. "But he told us to demand at least ten million."

"Shut up," Len hissed as he stalked over to the kitchen table. "I need to concentrate and you shouldn't be blabbing everything to the kid."

Mick grumbled but fell silent as Mark and Hartley moved on to a different book while Digger just shook his head in dismay and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

* * *

Sam returned less than an hour later with what appeared to be several days' worth of groceries and Disney movies in tow. "These were the only movies I could find that were definitely kid approved," he explained after seeing the looks of disdain on the other Rogues' faces as they stared at _The Little Mermaid_ in horror.

"Just tell me that you at least got some food," Len thought it best to just pretend that the children's movies didn't exist.

"Right here," Sam unloaded the food for Len's approval. "I wasn't sure if he liked juice so I got him a couple different kinds," he explained.

"If this kid is our hostage why are we bein' so bloomin' nice to him?" Digger demanded as he finished his third beer can of the day.

"Because we're not monsters," Len stated. "I don't hold kindly to hurting kids and I don't think his old man would appreciate it if we roughed him up too badly."

"Where is he going to sleep?" Mick asked suddenly.

"I hate being a kidnapper," Len sighed heavily as he sank down into a chair. "It's too much work."

"You guys aren't very good kidnappers, are you?" Hartley observed as he and Mark walked in.

"This is our first time actually," Mark told him. "Hopefully it will also be our last."

"You're much nicer than my last kidnappers, I like you," Hartley smiled.

"So how do you cook this?" Sam eyed the package of chicken nuggets as if it was going to bite him.

"I can do it," Mick offered eagerly.

"No," Len said firmly as he took the package from Sam. "It says either the microwave or the stove. But which is better?"

"Call Lisa," Digger advised. "She'll know what to do."

Len looked from the package to the little boy then back again as he debated. A few moments later, his decision made, he grabbed the phone and started dialing. "Hi, Lisa, it's Len. Can I ask you something?"

* * *

Eventually dinner had been cooked (it was slightly charred though thanks to their lack of cooking skills) and they wound up on the couch watching Disney films. Hartley was quiet as he seemed to be fascinated by the fact that he wasn't allowed to use his fork and by the movie that was playing. Mick seemed to be horrified by the fact that it was completely underwater and hugged his lighter close to his chest. Len and Digger had claimed the armchairs while Mark and Sam sat on the floor.

About halfway through the film Len noticed something. Every time one of the characters on the screen raised their voices Hartley would wince. Len was more than a little curious and wondered if Hartley had sensitive hearing. Deciding to put his theory to the test he coughed loudly and watched Hartley wince again. But the clincher came when Digger finished his beer and threw it into the trashcan. The clang was a little loud even to Len but Hartley curled his hands over his ears and it looked like he was trying to hide inside the couch. Len sighed and paused the movie.

"All right, kid, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Hartley looked up at him in confusion.

Len just shook his head in annoyance then crumpled up his own can of beer. Hartley winced again. "Anytime one of us makes a noise you start trying to hide. So, what's the matter?"

"I had some sort of surgery done on my ears and now I can hear a lot better than anyone else," Hartley explained.

"Cool," Sam was already peering into Hartley's ear. "Hey, Len, check this out, he's got cybernetic implants."

"Leave the kid alone," Len ordered then re-started the movie but he did turn the volume down.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!  
A/N/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you like it as much as you did 'The Rogues'. If there's anything you want to see in this story let me know and I'll try to make that happen. After I've covered Piper's younger years then it's going to merge with my other story and will include a missing scene or two and what happens to all of them (including James) afterwards.


	2. Kidnapped Part 2

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 2: Kidnapped Part 2

Sleeping arrangements were more than a little awkward as the Rogues hadn't thought about the fact that they would probably be keeping Hartley for a few days but eventually the boy had been relegated to the couch with the Rogues taking turns keeping watch. As the leader Len had been stuck with first watch and found himself sitting in his armchair, trying not to doze off. It was very difficult not to do so but he forced to think of what all he could with his share of their money. He probably needed to put some up for Lisa and the Rogues' emergency fund was starting to get a little low plus he could really use a few upgrades on his gun and there was a new ice cream shop in town. He was brought out of his musings by the sound of a quiet whimper. Hartley was curled up tightly, one hand trying to claw at his ear. Len frowned, starting to get a little panicked. He was a kidnapper, he didn't care why his hostage was upset but he was also a Rogue. He sighed heavily and absently began to hum an old lullaby that his mother used to sing to him and Lisa when they were both still children. Hartley quieted and his face relaxed as he drifted deeper into sleep. Len cocked his head to one side and stopped humming. Immediately Hartley began clawing at his ear again and Len resumed his humming, watching as Hartley stopped once more. Huh. That was interesting.

When Sam came in for his shift Len gladly relinquished his chair and stretched. "He doesn't like it when it's quiet," he whispered.

Sam blinked then nodded in understanding. "Okay," he whispered back then settled in for a long night as Len went to bed.

* * *

Len was accustomed to waking up to the sound of his Rogues arguing or, in the case of Digger, cursing. He had even woken up to the fire alarm more than once but he wasn't exactly used to hearing singing in the morning. Still slightly groggy he grabbed his cold gun and wandered into the kitchen where he found Mark cooking while Mick sat with Hartley at the table, fiddling with a portable radio that Len knew hadn't been there the night before.

"I stole him a radio and some music CDs," Sam explained as he leaned against the counter. "He seemed to sleep better after that."

Hartley was blushing, something that was not a good idea for redheads with pale skin. "I just like noise," he protested. "I don't like it when it's loud but if it's low then it's all right."

Digger said nothing but merely continued snoring.

"So why did you have surgery anyways?" Mark asked curiously.

"I was born completely deaf," Hartley said quietly. "So about three years ago my parents took me to this doctor and he put the implants in and ever since I've been able to hear better than anyone else."

"That's cool," Mick said brightly.

"You've obviously never had your head cut open," Hartley glowered.

"And on that note I refuse to listen to this before I've had my breakfast," Len objected as he sat next to Hartley.

"Breakfast?" Digger suddenly sat up, looking only a little alert.

"Not yet," Mark said absent-mindedly.

Digger grunted then fell back asleep, his head hitting the table with a thud.

Hartley looked at all of them still in their pajamas, half-asleep and said, "You're the sorriest bunch of kidnappers I've ever seen."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sam yawned.

"So how long am I supposed to stay with you?" Hartley asked curiously.

"How long do you usually stay with your kidnappers?" Mick was still fiddling with the radio, trying to find a different station.

"A week or so," Hartley grinned cheekily.

"Joy," Len sighed.

* * *

After breakfast they were once again left with the problem of what to do with Hartley. Normally kidnappers tied their hostages up and left them alone for days on end without food or water but it had already been established that the Rogues weren't normal kidnappers. So Len ordered Hartley to the couch, handed him a stack of child approved movies and told him where the bathroom was then went and hid in his room for some much needed peace and quiet. Sam had disappeared to who knows where, Mark and Mick were cleaning up the kitchen and so Digger decided that it was time for some target practice. He happened to pass by Hartley on his way outside.

"Where are you going?" Hartley asked.

"Target practice," Digger said shortly. He had nothing against Hartley but was rather uncomfortable around children seeing as how he had to watch not only his language but also his brute strength so that he didn't accidently hurt them.

"Can I come?" Hartley's eyes were wide and shining with eagerness.

Digger looked around hesitantly. Len hadn't said not to take Hartley outside, just don't let him escape. Besides, he would be keeping an eye on the kid, wouldn't he? "Sure why not?"

Hartley beamed and jumped off the couch. He grabbed Digger's hand, startling the much older man. "Let's go."

Digger didn't say anything but he briefly squeezed Hartley's hand as he led the boy to the target range they had set up in the backyard. Once there he let go of Hartley and pulled out a boomerang. "Stand behind me, kid," he ordered. "Watch and learn." He threw the boomerang with amazing accuracy and watched in satisfaction as the target fell over backwards, his weapon right in the center. "How was that?" he asked.

"That was so cool!" Hartley cheered, clapping his hands together. "Can I try it?"

Digger considered the boy's request. It wasn't like the kid could hurt himself and he would be watching the entire time. "Here you go," he pulled out a slightly smaller, blunter boomerang and handed it to Hartley. "Try aiming for that one," he pointed towards a fairly large dummy they had set up.

Hartley nodded seriously and held the boomerang the way Digger had. He squinted then leaned forward and threw it, the sound of shattering glass filling the morning air. "Did I hit it?" he asked.

"You hit something but I don't think it was the target," Digger said nervously as he mentally calculated where the weapon had landed. At its current speed with the wind it would have hit…

"Digger! One of your boomerangs just broke my window and hit me!" Len's angry shout rang out.

"Oh boy," Digger sighed.

Seconds later Len stormed out, looking furious as he waved Digger's boomerang. "Care to explain?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"It's actually a funny story, mate," Digger laughed nervously. "You see the kid wanted to learn how to throw a boomerang and so I gave him one."

Len raised an eyebrow. "You gave a boomerang to a child? How stupid are you? He could have hurt himself!"

"I'm sorry," Hartley burst into tears. "I didn't mean to break your window! It was all my fault; please don't get mad at Mr. Boomerang."

"Mr. Boomerang?" Digger repeated, inwardly cringing at the name. Captain Boomerang at least demanded respect and maybe fear but Mr. Boomerang?

"I'm not mad at you," Len said, visibly forcing himself to calm down once he realized that Hartley was trying to hide behind Digger. "I'm just not overly thrilled when boomerangs come flying through my window and hit me before noon."

"So you're not going to hit me?" Hartley confirmed, wiping furiously at his tears.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" Len just looked at the kid in confusion then his face cleared up and he knelt down to look Hartley in the eye. "Does your daddy hit you when he gets mad?"

"Sometimes," Hartley lowered his head and focused on his shoes instead.

Len sighed heavily while Digger muttered some choice words under his breath about Mr. Rathaway. "I'm not going to hit you," Len re-assured Hartley. "None of us are, just be more careful with the boomerangs in the future, okay?"

"Okay," Hartley nodded.

"Keep him away from the windows," Len ordered then went back inside.

"Want to try again?" Digger asked.

"Sure!"

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Hartley had improved to the point where he could actually hit the test dummy instead of windows or people (Mick was still a little sore and was having trouble sitting down). Digger had been surprisingly patient with the kid even his own bedroom window got shattered. But apparently all of the running around had worn Hartley out because he fell asleep on the couch right as Mark announced that lunch was ready.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping," Sam smiled as he covered Hartley up with a blanket.

"All children are," Len decided. "Just put his food in the fridge and we'll heat it back up when he wakes up."

"Better not invite Lisa over until he's gone," Mick advised. "Otherwise she'll be trying to take him home with her."

"Maybe we should consider getting a new couch," Mark frowned. "That one isn't very comfortable even if you're as small as he is."

"We're going soft," Len sighed as he sat down in his armchair. "Sam, go get a new couch."

"Okay," Sam nodded then dived into the full-length mirror on the wall.

Digger plopped into his armchair and picked up the newspaper. "According to the press Flash thinks we've been framed," he announced. "He says and I quote, 'The Rogues are not kidnappers. They would never harm a child or rip him away from his family.'"

"And we haven't," Len closed his eyes and decided that a nap was sounding pretty good right now. "His family paid us to rip him away."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!

A/N/N: If there's anything that you guys would see in this story please let me know. Thanks for reading!


	3. Kidnapped Part 3

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 3: Kidnapped Part 3

A/N: This chapter contains references to child abuse/non-con. Descriptions will not be overly graphic as I don't want to change the rating of this story. If this type of thing upsets you then please skip this chapter.

* * *

The week passed all too quickly for the Rogues although they would never admit it. After several phone calls to police negotiators and steadily jacking up the ransom they had finally managed to arrange a pick-up/drop-off at the local park with the stipulation that Flash was not allowed anywhere within a ten-mile radius. They had already mapped out a strategy with Hartley's help surprisingly enough. Having been through this five times before he knew what tricks the police would use and told the Rogues how best to avoid them. It was very odd having their hostage help them but seeing as how Hartley didn't look too thrilled at the thought of going home Len wasn't overly surprised. Truth be told he wasn't happy about the idea either but there wasn't much that he could do. Well except for skim a little extra from the ransom money but that was about it.

Everything went off without a hitch; Osgood met them in a secluded area of the park, holding a bag which, hopefully, contained their money plus what he planned on keeping for himself. After having Hartley verify that they were alone Captain Cold stepped out, accompanied by Captain Boomerang as he had Weather Wizard and Mirror Master on lookout duty and Heatwave keeping an eye on Hartley. Call him paranoid but Captain Cold didn't trust Osgood Rathaway.

"Where's our money?" Captain Cold asked, crossing his arms.

"Right here," Osgood held out the bag. "My son?"

"Heatwave," Cold called, taking the bag.

Heatwave and Hartley stepped out from behind the trees, Hartley clutching tightly to the older man's hand.

"Here's your son," Captain Cold said, prodding Hartley forward.

Osgood looked at his son then said, "You can count the money if you want but if I'm not out there in five minutes with Hartley the police are going to storm this place."

Captain Cold didn't say anything but handed the bag to Captain Boomerang who sifted through its contents.

"No newspapers," Boomer confirmed.

Cold whistled shrilly and the other two members of his team re-appeared. "Let's go," he ordered, turning back towards the forest.

Weather Wizard waved goodbye to Hartley then followed Cold and the others. They hadn't gone more than a few yards when they heard the sound of a loud smack and Hartley crying. Cold's shoulders hunched and he began walking faster. "Get us out of here, Sam," he said gruffly.

"Sure thing," Mirror Master didn't object as they all disappeared through a small hand mirror but the look of disapproval on his face said it all.

* * *

Once back at the hideout they suddenly realized just how quiet it was without the radio and TV playing or Hartley. They had left his blanket and pillow on the couch and now Mark was left staring sadly at it as he wondered whether he should wash it or put it up somewhere. Digger sat outside, idly tossing his boomerangs up and down while Sam suddenly remembered that he hadn't had the chance to take Hartley into the Mirror Universe and Mick decided that it was no fun roasting marshmallows by oneself. And Len? Len sat at the kitchen table, studiously ignoring the crudely drawn picture of the Rogues and a little green stick figure on the fridge and counted the money. He counted it three different times before he was forced to come to only one conclusion; Osgood hadn't cheated them. He had given them exactly three million dollars which meant that there was no reason for them to rob him. There was no reason whatsoever for them to case his house and maybe check up on Hartley again, unless…no one else had touched the money because they were all too busy moping. Suppose Len hid some of the money? Just a little bit and if it turned out that everything was all right then he could just say that it was a mistake! Yes that sounded very reasonable and not at all like he was doing this just so he could see Hartley again.

So Len stood up and walked back into the living room where they had all gathered so that they could stare morosely at the collection of Disney movies sitting on the coffee table. "Osgood cheated us out of a million dollars," he informed them.

"That's nice," Digger said absently.

"Osgood Rathaway stole a million dollars from us; therefore we should steal something from him."

"We already did that," the rain outside was testament to how Mark was currently feeling.

"I think we should go case his house?"

"He wouldn't let me watch the flames dance too much," Mick murmured.

Len heaved a heavy sigh. Idiots. "Guys, I'm suggesting that we go case Hartley's house!" he finally shouted.

"Really?" Sam straightened. "Can we kidnap him again?"

"We'll see," Len could feel a headache coming on.

"I'll go put his blanket in the washer," Mark stood.

"Ribs sound good to anyone else?" Digger asked.

"Awesome!" Mick cheered.

"Sam, want to take me?" Len asked.

"Did you even have to ask?" Sam smiled as they disappeared through the mirror.

"You do realize that we're just casing the joint?" Len wasn't really sure who he was trying to convince more; Sam or himself.

"If that was the case then you wouldn't have let the others get all worked up," Sam pointed out. "I think that's his bedroom, it's kind of dark so the reflection isn't the greatest…" his voice trailed off as he stared in horror at the sight in front of them.

Len rarely if ever found himself at a loss for words but right now nothing would exit his throat except a snarl as he watched Osgood Rathaway rape Hartley. Then when Hartley's sobs echoed throughout the room something propelled Len forward and out of the mirror, Sam behind him as he crossed the room in two steps and shoved Osgood off of the boy. "Hartley?" Len said hesitantly as his hands hovered in the air for a second before he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Hartley, holding him to close to his chest. "Sam."

"One exit coming up," Sam looked as furious as Len felt, glaring at the elder Rathaway still on the bed. Just before Len stepped through the mirror he turned around and froze Osgood.

The excited chatter of the Rogues stopped abruptly as Len and Sam came through, eyes widening in horror upon catching sight of Hartley wrapped in the blanket.

"What happened to him?" Mick demanded.

"You do not want to know," Len growled. "Hartley, please stop crying."

"Why is 'e bleedin'?" Digger demanded, his accent unusually thick.

Len looked down and mentally cursed when he realized that Hartley's blood was now staining his hands.

"I'll get some bandages," Mark ran out of the room only to return seconds later, holding a few rolls of bandages. "We don't have anything for pain," he sounded apologetic.

"Sam," Len had to literally force the words out of his throat. "Go to the hospital and steal…a rape kit and some antibiotics. Mick, go with him and see if you can find some clothes or something for him."

Mick nodded, not willing to argue as he and Sam went back through the mirror.

Digger looked like he wanted to kill someone but was forcing himself to calm down for Hartley's sake. "I'll go put on some music," he said abruptly.

"I cleared the kitchen table off," Mark's face was pale and he seemed to be trying to avoid looking at Hartley. "I also put down some old sheets."

The sound of music wafted through the hideout and Hartley's sobs seemed to lessen slightly. Len rocked the boy slightly as he walked into the kitchen, anger and fear warring for control of his body. "It's ok," Len whispered. "It's ok, Hartley, you're safe now. I promise I won't ever let anything like this happen to you again."

"Give him to me," Digger held out his arms. "You should go wash your hands before we do anything."

Len hesitated but then relinquished Hartley who didn't seem thrilled about having to leave his arms although he settled down once Digger was holding him. Len didn't go far; just to the kitchen sink where he scrubbed his hands and arms thoroughly. He hoped that Sam and Mick got back soon with the supplies; he wasn't sure how much blood Hartley could stand to lose.

"What in the world is going on in here?"

* * *

A/N/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!  
A/N/N/N: I can't guarantee that another chapter will be posted tomorrow night because I'm getting the new Justice League movie tomorrow and I can't wait to watch it! Please review!


	4. Flash

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 4: Flash

Barry Allen was not having a very good day. Iris had gotten mad over something trivial (so what if he had joked about her weight?) and as a result he had actually been late to work then there was that whole mess with the Rogues being kidnappers. He had been very tempted to run over there as Flash but since he was confident that the Rogues wouldn't actually hurt the boy he had just stayed at his desk and continued working. His boss was demanding a DNA sample that wouldn't be finished testing for another three hours and then he had to swing by the hospital to wish his co-worker Patty Spivot well as she had broken her leg two days earlier. He was his way out of the hospital when he happened to hear someone cursing from the other side of the door. Relatively curious he threw on his costume and flung open the door just in time to see Mirror Master disappearing through a bedpan. "Oh no you don't!" Flash ran forward and grabbed Mirror Master's ankle only to get pulled into the mirror as well. "This just isn't my day," Flash decided.

He was prepared for a fight, but to his eternal surprise, Mirror Master didn't even seem to notice he was there. Two seconds later Mirror Master pulled Heatwave in as well, the latter holding an armful of clothes. "I only got him a few things," Heatwave said. "I figured we could always go back if we needed to."

"That's fine," Mirror Master said distractedly.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Flash asked. "I thought you guys gave back your hostage."

Both men shrieked and turned to stare at Flash. "Cold isn't going to like this," Heatwave said worriedly.

"But he might be able to help Hartley," Mirror Master argued. "Besides, I'm really not in the mood to fight him right now."

"Good point," Heatwave nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong with Hartley?" Flash demanded, suddenly worrying that he might have made the wrong call about not going earlier that day.

"You'll find out in just a minute," Mirror Master said somberly as they tumbled out into the Rogues hideout.

Once he had regained his footing Flash wasted no time; he ran through the hideout only to skid to a stop when he reached the kitchen door. Captain Cold stood at the sink, washing his hands while Weather Wizard was playing with a stereo, his face pale as he glanced over at Captain Boomerang who was holding what appeared to be a child wrapped in a blood-stained blanket. "What in the world is going on in here?" he demanded.

Startled, Captain Cold turned from the sink to face him. A variety of emotions crossed his face before he finally settled on relief and turned to Mirror Master. "Sam, you get it?"

"Right here," Mirror Master nodded, holding up a box that Flash now recognized as a rape kit.

"That's good," Weather Wizard ran over and took the box from Sam who seemed all too willing to relinquish it.

"I've got clothes," Heatwave placed the items on the counter.

"Well, Flash, are you just going to stand there gawking all day or are you gonna help?" Captain Cold asked as he took off his blood-stained parka.

Flash blinked once then decided that the Rogues seemed to be more interested in helping the boy then harming him and ran over to the table. The next hour was nothing but a red blur to Flash as he assisted Cold and the other Rogues in cleaning off Hartley Rathaway, bandaging wounds and fighting a burning desire to track down whoever had done this and killing them very slowly. He had definitely been hanging around Batman too much.

After all was said and done and Hartley had been dressed in a pair of Flash pajamas (much to Barry's amusement) he fell sound asleep curled up in Len's arms, his small chest occasionally heaving as he sniffled.

"Who did that to him?" Flash's voice was low.

"His old man," Cold finally replied. "We went to check up on him and walked in…that man is lucky Hartley needed us more otherwise I would have killed him."

Flash heard the quiet anger in the other man's voice and had no doubts that Cold was telling the truth. "What are you going to do with him?" he inclined his head towards the still sleeping Hartley.

"Whatever he wants," Cold said. "If he wants to stay, then he'll stay. If he wants to go live with his mother or even you then he can do that to. I won't keep him prisoner here."

"Ok," they fell into an uneasy silence. Finally Flash hesitated then pushed his cowl back. "Barry Allen," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Len Snart," the tone in his voice was just _daring_ Flash to comment but he wasn't that stupid.

Captain Boomerang poked his head in. "How is he?" his voice was low as well.

"Sleepin'," Len replied. "You can come in if you want, Digger. The kid's not that light a sleeper."

Digger nodded then sat down on the couch, his eyes only briefly sweeping over Flash's face before returning to Hartley. Soon afterwards Mark, Mick and Sam joined them and an uneasy silence fell over the group. The only sounds that could be heard was the music that was still playing from somewhere in the kitchen and Hartley's breathing.

"Uh, Barry," Len said at last.

"Yes?" Barry straightened.

"You do realize it's after midnight right?"

Barry paled as the realization sunk in. "I'm a dead man," he whispered.

"Door's that way," Len motioned with his head. "You're welcome to stop by tomorrow and check on him."

"I will," Barry stood and then ran towards home as fast as he could. Maybe, just maybe, Iris wouldn't kill him and maybe pigs would fly.

Len watched with no small amount of amusement as the Flash fled as if hellhounds were on his heels but all amusement quickly died when he glanced back down at the boy in his arms.

"How could anyone hurt Hartley?" Mark finally voiced what they were all thinking, confusion evident on his face.

"People are crazy," Digger grunted.

"We're villains and we would never do something like that," Mick protested as he kept his eyes off the flames for once.

"Agreed," Sam growled.

"And that's why we're Rogues," Len said firmly. "We don't play by others rules; never have, never will. Hartley's one of us now and we'll take good care of him."

"All hail the Rogues," Digger muttered.

* * *

Barry arrived home a few seconds after he had left the Rogues. He hoped that Iris was sound asleep but no such luck. She sat in the living room, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Well?" she said. "You better have one heck of an excuse, Barry."

"I spent the evening at the Rogues hideout," he eventually decided that honesty was probably the best policy in this case as he sat next to her on the couch.

"And why did you do that?" she sounded genuinely curious.

"It turns out that Hartley Rathaway's father was abusive," Barry said grimly. "So the Rogues liberated him and I wound up helping them patch him up."

"Is he ok?" Iris asked worriedly, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"I hope so," Barry replied. "I really hope so but I don't know. All we can do now is wait and see."

"Is he going to be staying with the Rogues?" Iris was already in reporter-mode, analyzing the information Barry had just given her.

Barry shrugged. "It's up to him but the Rogues want him to stay."

Iris nodded. "He's about Wally's age right? Mary sent over some of his old clothes today and I was going to take them to the homeless shelter but I think I'll see if Hartley can wear them instead."

"I'll take them tomorrow," Barry promised.

"I'm going with you," Iris said in a tone of voice that brooked no argument.

Barry really wanted to protest but it was late and he was tired so he simply nodded. If the Rogues didn't like Iris's presence then they could take it up with her but he somehow doubted that even Captain Cold would be able to stand in her way once she put her mind to something. He just needed to remember to _not_ mention to Batman that Barry had just revealed his secret identity to the Rogues Gallery. The Justice League would never let him hear the end of it.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked! Please read and review!  
A/N/N: Sorry this chapter is so late but I just got home from work and had to finish typing up this chapter real quick. Another chapter will either be posted tomorrow night or Friday night. Sorry that the updates aren't as regular as the last story but I recently decided to re-watch Inuyasha so I've been busy watching that and the new Justice League movie last night. It was totally awesome by the way, Shazam was amazing and so was Cyborg! Now I can't wait to see the movie about Batman's son, it looks great too.


	5. Hartley's Best Day

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 5: Hartley's Best Day

When Hartley woke up he was more than a little confused. The last thing he remembered was Father coming into his room and then everything vanished into a blur of pain so why did he wake up in someone's arms? The man he was sleeping on felt cold yet warm at the same time. Slightly curious Hartley cracked open one eye to see that he was sound asleep on Len. Then that meant…quickly he looked around, confirming his suspicions. He was back in the Rogues hideout and the other Rogues were all sound asleep, snoring very loudly. Hartley was even more confused but decided not to count his blessings. He was safe, he was warm and he was very hungry. His stomach rumbled loudly and he scowled at it.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Len observed with a loud yawn.

Hartley blushed and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"We'll have to do something about that," Len re-adjusted Hartley in his arms then leaned over and kicked Mark in the shins.

"Ow!" Mark hollered, grabbing his weather wand and waving it in front of him. "What was that for?"

"The kid's hungry," Len said.

"I'll go make something," Mark yawned as he stood up. "Eggs okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Hartley said politely.

"You're with the Rogues, kid, you don't 'ave to use manners," Digger laughed.

"Yeah we're more likely to laugh at you," Mick sniggered as he stretched.

Sam just rolled his eyes but smiled at Hartley as he did so. "We're not going to laugh at Hartley."

"Will you just go cook breakfast?" Len demanded. "Hartley's not the only one that's starving."

"On it," Mark headed towards the kitchen, Mick hot on his heels.

"Digger," Len said warningly.

"I'll go keep an eye on 'im," Digger promised as he and Sam followed the other two into the kitchen.

Len just shook his head in mock annoyance. "Idiots."

Hartley grinned then tugged on Len's sleeve. "I gotta go to the bathroom," he whispered.

"Sure thing," Len quickly set him down.

It only took Hartley a few minutes to take of things although the many bandages he found on his person confused him greatly. He finally decided that he didn't really want to know and went to the kitchen. There he found the Rogues arguing as they tried to make breakfast. During his short stay it hadn't taken him long to learn that the Rogues were not the greatest of cooks unless they were burning something in which case they greatly excelled.

Seeing Hartley standing in the doorway, looking slightly out of place Mark smiled reassuringly at the young boy and said, "Do you mind helping Digger stir the eggs?"

"Sure," Hartley brightened at the opportunity to help and quickly made his way over to Digger who helped him stand on a chair so he could reach the high countertop more easily. The silence didn't last for long as Mick and Sam began arguing over what was the acceptable amount of butter on toast. Len just ignored them and concentrated on flipping the bacon while Mark worried over whether or not they would have enough coffee for all of them. But despite the camaraderie there was an underlying tension in the air as the subject of why Hartley was there was avoided at all costs. Hartley knew that if he asked then they would tell him the truth, and leave nothing out. So he didn't ask; instead he focused on stirring the eggs as best he could and listened to the friendly banter, even tossing in a few comments of his own which earned him several laughs and even Digger ruffling his hair after one particularly funny observation about how they could easily take down the Flash by feeding him Mick's cooking.

"Speaking of the Flash," Len said slowly. "He's going to be stopping by later today to check up on you."

Hartley blinked. "He knows where you guys live?" he was willing to admit to being surprised by that tidbit of information.

"Yep," Len began placing the bacon on plates. "His real name is Barry Allen."

"The forensic scientist?" Hartley definitely recognized the name; Barry Allen and his wife Iris had attended a charity ball that his parents had thrown for the Central City PD last year. Barry had seemed nice, a little out of place among the finery of the Rathaway mansion but nice nonetheless.

"Should've known that the Flasher was a bloody cop," Digger muttered as he handed the thoroughly stirred egg batter to Len.

After breakfast was over and the dishes cleaned Hartley found himself wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green sweatshirt that was a little big for him but he didn't complain. It wasn't as nice as the clothes that the maid bought him but he suspected that at least _some_ thought had gone into these so he didn't mind. Why they had put Mick in charge of brushing Hartley's hair was a mystery to the young boy but since there wasn't much of it he held still and tried not to complain, even when Mick somehow managed to hit every single tangle in the red locks but the piece of chocolate he received afterwards more than made up for it.

Flash showed up around lunchtime, bringing with him his wife, Iris. She was very pretty and smelled like fruit. She laughed when Hartley told her that but looked pleased as she pointed out to Barry that it was very sad when a seven-year-old boy was more polite and noticed more about her than her own husband did. Barry looked uncomfortable but wisely kept his mouth shut, even when all of the Rogues made it a point to express their love and admiration for her bewitching looks and wonderful reporter skills. Hartley decided then that they were obviously milking it for all it was worth and that Flash would definitely remember this day the next time he arrested them.

Iris hadn't come empty-handed, bearing a chicken that smelled divine along with two apple pies and even a bag of clothes for Hartley. They had been her nephew's she explained but Wally had apparently out-grown them and seeing as how Hartley was slightly smaller than him she thought they might fit. Len told her thank you and that she really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble as he eyed the Flash t-shirts distastefully. Wally was apparently the Flash's _biggest_ fan and had made sure that his clothing reflected that fact. Hartley didn't care and made sure that he gave her a big hug and even a kiss on the cheek. He was fairly certain that, as an adult, she didn't have cooties anymore. For some reason they all thought that was funny for they all burst out laughing until Iris was forced to sit down, wiping tears from her eyes as she told Hartley that he was the most adorable little boy she had ever seen aside from her nephew. She then gave him a business card and told him to call if he ever needed anything. He nodded solemnly and tucked it into his jeans pocket, planning on giving it to Len later for safe-keeping.

His parents weren't mentioned at all even though Iris kept throwing sharp glances at the Rogues and Barry. She asked Hartley if he liked staying with the Rogues and told her that yes he did. When she asked why he immediately began expounding on all of the Rogues virtues such as teaching him to throw boomerangs or the best way to roast a marshmallow without cooking the inside but, best of all, they didn't hurt him when he did something bad or broke their windows. She looked really sad and opened her mouth as if to say something but Sam quickly interrupted by asking if anyone wanted to help him eat the chicken and pies that Iris had brought. Hartley was then distracted by the sound of his stomach rumbling and offered Sam his assistance. The other Rogues chimed in their agreement as well and Iris and Barry were offered a bite to eat but Iris declined, saying that Barry would wind up eating all of the food before anyone else had a chance and offered her services as a babysitter should they ever need one then she and Barry left in a blur of red.

They ate in the living room while watching another Disney movie and unanimously agreed that Iris was the best cook they had ever met and began scheming on how to get her to cook for them again. The rest of the day passed all too quickly and soon Hartley found himself yawning as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Mark teased him but was forced to stop when Digger and Mick began doing it as well. Yawning was very contagious as it turned out and soon every Rogue was having trouble staying awake. That was when Len decided that it was time for bed and made Hartley put on his pajamas before covering him up with several blankets as he curled up on the couch. Promises were made to clear out a bedroom for Hartley in the morning then someone put on an Enya CD and he drifted off to sleep. But just before everything went black he caught a glimpse of Len settling down in his armchair and decided that today had been the best day and that he really, really didn't want to leave the Rogues. Ever.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!  
A/N/N: I did my best to do this chapter in Hartley's POV so that's why some of it seemed a little childish. Surprisingly it was the easiest part to write. Oh and livejournal is currently doing a thing where people can stories about the Rogues' Gallery. You can write them whenever you want but it's just a cool thing. It's called the 'Rogues bang' or something and if you want to write something specifically for this challenge or whatever it is then the author sign-ups end on either the 16th or 15th of Feb. It sounds really cool and I hope some you will be checking it out as I will be writing at least one story for it.


	6. Of Rats & Junk

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 6: Of Rats & Junk

As promised, immediately after breakfast the next morning, the Rogues began searching for a bedroom for Hartley. They had all voted and it was decided that he was going to stay with them for the time being, at least until what was going to happen to his Father had been agreed upon by a judge and jury and hopefully a state executioner. Hartley himself was thrilled by the possibility of getting to stay with the Rogues longer so they took that as a good omen and vowed to make him feel welcome. But one thing they hadn't taken into consideration was just how much spare junk they had accumulated over the past five years. Not willing to actually clean up anything or go through anything they had just thrown everything into boxes and stashed it into the room between Mick and Len's bedrooms. Unfortunately for them this was also the only one they could spare for Hartley unless they wanted to double up and they weren't that desperate. Yet.

"So," Mark broke the silence. "Where do we want to start?"

"With a pint of beer?" Digger suggested, holding up a can of said substance.

"I could burn all of it," Mick offered.

Len looked as if he wanted to agree but shook his head. "Something in there might actually be useful," he said stubbornly.

Sam threw him a disbelieving stare. "Not to mention the fact that if you set fire to the room it would probably become uninhabitable."

"There's that to," Len agreed.

"Wow," Hartley's green eyes were wide as he stared in amazement at the room. "I've never seen anything that looked this messy."

"Take a long look," Len advised. "You'll never see another sight like this again."

"What's in that box?" Hartley asked, pointing to a box that had Len's name written on it.

"Why don't we take a look?" Sam grinned maliciously.

"How about we not," Len growled through gritted teeth.

"But I want to see what's in it," Hartley pouted.

"Fine," Len sighed as he picked up the box and placed it in the hallway. Reluctantly he opened it and pulled out a photo album then frowned at it. "I thought Lisa had all of these," he mumbled more to himself as he opened it. Immediately the Rogues and Hartley crowded behind him to gaze at the pictures of a miniature Len and a little girl that Hartley assumed was Lisa.

"She's much prettier than you," Hartley announced.

"That she is," Mick grinned wolfishly.

"You should see her in real life," Digger sighed wistfully.

"She hugged me once," Mark said blissfully.

"She kissed me on the cheek," Sam sounded very smug.

"Knock it off, that's my sister you're talking about," Len snarled.

"When can I meet her?" Hartley blinked up at Len innocently.

"She'll be back from tour in a couple of weeks," Len replied. "I'll turn on her performance tonight."

"Cool," Hartley grinned that wide grin of all little boys who've just been told that they can stay up past their bedtime. "Who's the pretty lady?" he asked curiously.

Len's jaw tightened imperceptibly as he said, "My mother."

Hartley looked up at Len then said, "You don't like your daddy either, do you?"

All of the Rogues tensed. This was the first time Hartley had really mentioned his parents and they were all anxious to see how this played out.

"No I don't," Len returned Hartley's gaze.

"Do I have to go back?"

"Do you want to?" Len countered.

Hartley didn't even pause before he began shaking his head furiously. "No. I'd really like to stay here if you let me."

Len felt a smile cross his face as he hugged Hartley close to him. "You'll always be welcome here, no matter what."

The silence didn't last long as Mick found some of Len's baby clothes and immediately started teasing him. It took the combined forces of Digger, Mark, and Sam to keep Len from strangling Mick. Then they somehow wound up spending the rest of the afternoon pouring through photo albums ("Sam, why did you wear pink when you were a baby?" "My parents were too cheap to buy boy clothes"), looking over old weapons and generally not accomplishing very much. By the time supper rolled around they had only gone through ten of the seventy-plus boxes and had succeeded in clearing a path to the center of the room. But, not feeling up to doing anymore that day, they ordered pizza and sat down to watch Lisa perform in the Olympics.

"She's amazing," Hartley breathed.

"She certainly is," Len smiled proudly.

"Who's that guy?" Hartley pointed to the man wearing a trench coat that kept jumping up and down every time Lisa scored a point.

Sam laughed at Len's scowl as he explained, "That's Roscoe Dillon. He used a Rogue before Lisa convinced him to reform so he could devote all of his time to training her."

"More like sleep with her," Digger laughed.

"Digger!" Mark hissed.

"There are children in the room," Mick added his own glare.

"Does that mean she's going to have a baby?" Hartley sounded a little too innocent in their opinion.

Len choked on his slice of pizza and began coughing while the others all burst out laughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" the mischievous expression in Hartley's eyes were confirmation that he had said that deliberately.

"No," Sam sniggered. "Isn't that right, _Uncle_ Len?"

"I hate you," Len glowered.

* * *

Len was never sure what woke him up that night but he suspected that it had something to do with his sore back. He would be relieved when they finally got Hartley's bedroom fixed up; his armchair was comfortable but not enough to sleep in for two nights in a row. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get used to his surroundings then frowned when he realized that Hartley wasn't on the couch like normal. Stiffly he stood up, grabbing his cold gun as he walked through the base. A noise caught his attention and he peered into the "junk room" as Hartley had called it and raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of the aforementioned child trying to move one of the boxes. "Hartley?"

Startled, Hartley turned to face Len, his green eyes wide with a mixture of terror and embarrassment. Silently Len berated himself as he tucked his gun into his waistband and entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Hartley was wiping at his eyes.

Len wasn't convinced and let his expression say as much as he stepped closer then frowned when he realized something. One hand was wiping away Hartley's tears while the other was clawing at his ear. "What's wrong with your ear?" his voice turned serious as he began wondering whether or not the boy's implants were malfunctioning and if so what was he supposed to do? He didn't even know who had performed the surgery.

Hartley looked even more upset and shook his head.

Len sighed heavily and reflected that it was much too early in the morning to deal with this. He was sorely tempted to just order Hartley to go back to bed but the kid just looked so upset that he knew he would feel bad. He knelt down to look Hartley in the eye and said, "What's wrong? I promise I'm not going to hurt you but you have to tell me what's bothering you." Why did he have to do this? He wasn't the best choice to go to for comfort and he definitely wasn't fatherly but, apparently, he was going to have to rethink his opinion of himself.

Hartley bit his lip then the words came rushing out his mouth. "They won't shut up!"

"They who?" Len was hoping that it was just some of the other Rogues as he could easily threaten to beat them all up but something told him that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I don't know," Hartley burst into tears as he buried his face in his hands. "Ever since I got my ears fixed I can hear things that other people can't and sometimes I hear voices. They're really faint but I can hear them. Whenever I tried to find out where they were coming from Father used to get mad and hurt me."

Any doubts Len had had about his fatherly side disappeared as he stood up and began moving boxes out of the way. "Are the voices coming from behind here?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Hartley sniffled as he peeked through his fingers. "You're looking?" he sounded disbelieving.

"Of course I am. If you think you heard something then we're going to make sure that there isn't a ghost or anything in here," he grunted.

Hartley blinked then threw his arms around Len. "Thanks," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Len said after a moment of shock. He patted Hartley on the head, albeit rather awkwardly then moved the last box. "Well we've definitely got some rats," he said, bending down to look at the small rat hole.

Hartley knelt down as well and held out a hand. A rat emerged and, after cautiously sniffing it, licked Hartley's finger. The boy giggled and said, "Are you the one that's been talking to me?"

To Len's horror the rat actually nodded and climbed up Hartley's arm. "This is not going to be fun," he decided.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!  
A/N/N: I know I don't usually post until later at night but I got a new Stephen King movie that I wanted to watch later so I figured I would go ahead and put this up. Let me know what you think!


	7. Shopping

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 7: Shopping

Len had been in the middle of a very pleasant dream involving all of the ice cream that he could eat when a shrill, rather girly scream split the morning air. He was already out of his chair and had his finger on the trigger of his gun when he realized two things; one, they weren't under attack by the police and two, Mick was currently in Digger's arms, the latter not looking the least bit amused. "Mick, what's the problem?"

"That!" Mick pointed a shaky finger at Hartley was yawning as he sleepily rubbed at his eyes, three rats perched on his leg.

Len just stared at Mick in disbelief before he crossed his arms and said sternly, "Mick Rory, am I to understand that you're scared of rats?"

"They're disease-ridden," Mick wailed.

"So are you but you don't 'ear us complain'," Digger grumbled as he unceremoniously dumped the pyromaniac onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he and Mark entered the room. "We thought we heard a girl screaming."

"I do not scream like a girl!" Mick's face was now red as he glared at them.

"Yes you do actually," Mark informed him.

"What's going on?" Hartley asked, looking somewhat grumpy as it was still early.

"Mick's scared of rats," Len yawned.

"That's not very nice," Hartley frowned as he picked up one of the rats, cradling it close to his chest while Mick shrieked again. "They're my friends."

"Friends?" Digger repeated. He might not be scared of rats like Mick was but that didn't mean he liked them either.

Hartley nodded eagerly. "It seems he can talk to the rats and they can talk back," Len sighed.

"Interesting," Sam mused.

* * *

Breakfast was even more interesting than usual, seeing as how they now had three rats which kept trying to climb up on the table despite Hartley telling them not to. Len spent most of his meal telling Mick to stop screaming or glaring at the rodents. Sam, Mark and Digger thought it was hilarious until Digger found one of them in his oatmeal bowl then he quickly thought it non-amusing. Len was eternally grateful when breakfast was over and they could finally get back to cleaning out their junk room. But then they ran into even more problems when Mick accidentally set fire to one of Mark's boxes, prompting a mini-fight to break out until Len was forced to freeze both of them after Mark tried to electrocute him. However, after thawing the two troublemakers out they finally managed to get the room cleaned.

"We did it!" Sam cheered, looking happily at the floors which sparkled and were shiny enough for him to see his reflection in.

"Finally," Digger sighed in relief as he sat down on the floor.

"It's missing something," Mark frowned.

"What do you think, Hart?" Mick asked excitedly.

"It's nice," Hartley said diplomatically. "But it could use some furniture."

Len mentally kicked himself then began thinking about the best places to get furniture. "We're going shopping," he declared.

"Shopping?" Digger straightened. "As in with money?"

"Not necessarily," Len hedged. "We'll let Hartley pick some stuff out then we'll go back and steal it later."

"Cool," Hartley grinned, his eyes shining brightly.

"He's definitely a Rogue," Sam chuckled proudly.

* * *

They made for a very curious sight when they entered the mall. Len had refused to take off his trademark glasses and was also wearing an ice hockey jersey as he held Hartley's hand. The latter was gazing around, his green eyes wide in amazement and the Flash symbol on his t-shirt glittered. Mick was scowling in annoyance as he had been forbidden from bringing his lighter but had rebelled by wearing a shirt that had flames on it. Sam's shirt was completely covered in sequins and he seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they were all doing their best to pretend they didn't know him. Digger and Mark seemed to be competing to see who could wear the civilian version of their costumes; Digger wore his usual scarf and his shirt had a large boomerang on the front while Mark's featured Flash battling the Weather Wizard. Len knew that he would consider it a miracle if they weren't spotted and arrested but at least Hartley seemed to be enjoying himself. Every time he spotted something new he would inevitably drag Len to look at it while Mark kept track of everything that Hartley wanted by writing it down in a notebook. None of them were very surprised when Hartley's favorite place turned out to be the music store. He stared with wide eyes and mouth at the rows of CDs but what really caught his attention was the instruments. One of them in particular, a shiny black flute, seemed to be his favorite as his eyes never left it for long. Len picked it up and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the price but then he made the mistake of looking straight at Hartley and cringed then handed it to the store clerk. "We'll take it."

"Thank you," Hartley held the instrument case close to his chest for the rest of the afternoon and refused to let go of it, even when they sat down to eat. It was very amusing seeing him try to eat a hamburger with one hand, at least until he kicked a giggling Mick in the shin, causing him to drop his own food.

Upon their arrival home Hartley parked himself in the middle of the couch with his flute and refused to move as he began attempting to play. The noise was so dreadful that the other Rogues were forced to seek shelter in the kitchen as they strategized their plan of attack for that night. Mark presented the list of items that Hartley wanted and Sam produced a map of the mall that he had captured in one of his special mirrors. There was also the problem of 'who was going to stay behind and keep an eye on Hartley'. Eventually it was decided that Digger would remain behind while Len and the others hit the mall.

Digger waved happily at his fellow Rogues as they disappeared through the mirror and grinned. "Those stupid blighters, they 'ave to go and pick up all that 'eavy stuff while I get to stay 'ere and keep an eye on the kid." Just then Hartley's flute music washed through the hideout and Digger's face fell. "Lucky blighters," he muttered then headed into the living room to see if he could convince the kid to stop playing for a while.

* * *

"Anything else?" Mick asked in a whisper, his flashlight just barely illuminating his face.

"Let me see," Mark checked his list once more then shook his head. "Nope, I think we're good."

"Where's Len?" Sam looked around.

"Right here, I just had to get one more thing," Len showed them his find and they all nodded in agreement.

"Definitely vital," Mark took the item reverently from Len and placed it in the mirror Sam was keeping open for them.

"Time to go then," Sam said and closed the mirror behind them just as the security guard walked in.

* * *

"You're back!" Digger looked immensely relieved to see them, of course the atrocious noises emitting from Hartley's flute might have had something to do with it. "Make him stop!"

Hartley looked up and grinned widely, setting down his flute. "Where were you guys?"

"Stealing your stuff," Mick said happily.

"Here," Len tossed something to Hartley who caught it.

"_A Beginner's Guide on How to Play the Flute_," he read out loud. "Cool! I love reading!"

"And our lives will be better for it," Sam sighed.

"I also stole us some earplugs," Mark confided in a whisper as he produced the small, brightly colored objects from his pocket and passed them out.

"First things first," Len decided. "Hartley, tell us where you want everything."

"Okay," he bounded off the couch and practically ran to his empty bedroom.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Digger wondered as they followed, albeit more slowly.

"I have no idea," Mick's eyes were wide.

* * *

Two hours later all of Hartley's furniture had been arranged to his satisfaction; the bed was next to the wall of Heatwave's room (with Flash sheets of course, they had found some with the Rogues Gallery on them), there was a small nightstand with a CD player and several discs on it, two bookcases packed full of CDs and DVDs, a dresser with a mirror and even a little desk just to be on the safe side. The room was still pretty empty but after they hit the toy store tomorrow Len figured it would be completely packed. The closet looked a little bare but somehow he doubted it would remain that way after Lisa came back and met Hartley.

"So do you like it?" Sam sounded slightly nervous, they all were.

"Yeah!" Hartley cheered, pumping his fists in the air excitedly.

"Glad you liked it," Len put a hand on Hartley's shoulder and tried not to freak out as he realized that he hadn't even told Lisa about Hartley yet. He was dead meat.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked! Please read and review!  
A/N/N: Sorry it's so late but I stayed up watching The Big Bang Theory and got my income taxes back so I was a little pre-occupied.


	8. Lisa's Coming!

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 8: Lisa's Coming!

"You did what?!"

In retrospect, maybe waiting until two days before she was scheduled to return home might not have been the best idea when telling Lisa about Hartley. "The other Rogues and I took in a kid," Len repeated.

"All of you? Even Digger?" she sounded extremely skeptical and Len couldn't say that he blamed her. Digger wasn't exactly 'Mr. Responsible'.

"Digger and Hartley are actually getting along quite well; in fact Digger's even showing him how to throw boomerangs."

"And how is _that_ going?"

"Not very well," Len was forced to admit. "At least Hartley's stopped breaking windows now."

"On that note; who names their child _Hartley_?" Lisa made the very name sound like a disease.

"Rich people apparently," Len sighed. After making sure that Hartley wasn't within hearing distance he said, "Ever hear of the Rathaway's?"

"Of course I've…you took in the son of a billionaire?" her voice rose an octave and Len was forced to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Let's just say that his father was even worse than ours," Len said darkly.

"Oh," Lisa fell silent. "Is he okay?"

"Physically yes, mentally I'm not so sure. He hasn't even really mentioned his parents at all except in passing. They've obviously never spent time with him other than to hurt him so I think we might be overwhelming him just a little bit," he admitted.

"Poor boy," Lisa said sympathetically. "What is he into?"

"Music and books mostly," Len replied promptly. "He's never played with toys before but Sam and Mick are trying to help him out in that respect, Mark's just thrilled to have another Mark Twain fan in the house."

"I'll get him a couple of toys," Lisa decided. "He's seven, right? I caught the tail end of the news yesterday just long enough to catch his age."

"Yes he's seven," Len confirmed.

"Would it be to overwhelming if Roscoe and I stopped by when we get back to see him?"

"Are you kidding? He and the others are planning some kind of surprise for you. I don't know what it is but it involved Gambi." Paul Gambi was the Rogues' tailor, having specially designed their costumes to withstand not only their various gimmicks but the others as well which was probably a good idea seeing as how Mick had accidentally set fire to Digger once. The Australian had not been amused.

"Sounds like fun," Lisa giggled. "Is Tuesday good?"

Len checked his calendar then told her that it was fine. They exchanged pleasantries then he hung the phone. "I guess we need to clean up the place a bit," he decided after taking a quick look around and seeing the fine layer of dirt of the floor and dust on the furniture. "Everyone report to the living room, right now!" he bellowed.

Mick was the first to arrive, looking slightly irritable as he carried his flamethrower. Digger was holding his boomerang in one hand and his tool kit in the other as he walked in. "What's the big idea?" he complained. "We were in the middle of makin' adjustments."

"I broke a mirror," Sam looked heartbroken as he reverently set down the broken pieces of glass.

Mark and Hartley were the last to trickle in. "Do you mind?" Mark snapped. "We were in the middle of something!"

"Lisa is coming Tuesday," Len announced. "And we really need to clean this place up."

"It's not that dirty," Digger protested then blinked when he saw the clear outline of his feet in the floor. "Maybe it is," he admitted.

"My room's clean," Hartley stated proudly.

"At least someone around here knows how to clean," Len looked pointedly at the adult Rogues who all looked away or started whistling innocently. "If we want this place to be ship-shape by the time Lisa gets here then we need to get busy."

Mick really wanted to say that none of them could care less what Lisa thought of the place but wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded.

"Mark, get the cobwebs and dust off of the ceiling. Sam, you and Mick will sweep and mop the floors. Digger and I will make sure the outside looks presentable," Len ordered.

"What about me?" Hartley asked eagerly.

Len frowned and thought for a moment then said, "You can dust the furniture."

Hartley's grin was very welcome in comparison to the grumbles and dirty looks Len received from his cohorts. "Let's get to it, men," Len clapped his hands for emphasis and they all scattered.

* * *

If the Rogues thought that Len had been worked up before Lisa's arrival they hadn't seen anything when the day actually arrived. Len had woken up at five in the morning then proceeded to spend the next three hours wiping down everything in the house once more. Although Sam hadn't been very amused when he woke up to find Len dusting him and Hartley's rats had hissed at the intruder until he retreated. After being kicked out the house by Mick for trying to wash his flamethrower Len went around and pulled up as many weeds as he could find in the backyard.

"Is Len going to be okay?" Hartley asked worriedly as he peered through the sparkling window.

"He'll be fine once Lisa gets here," Mark assured him.

"He does this every bloomin' time she comes over," Digger complained. "But I think 'e's worse this year because of you, Hartley."

"Me?" Hartley looked confused.

"He wants her to like you," Mick explained. "So he's going overboard because he's nervous and doesn't want to say so."

"Oh," Hartley fell silent as he continued to watch the older man run around and dust off the test dummies. "Is she eating lunch with us?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted after exchanging glances with the others who shrugged helplessly.

"Cuz if she is then we might need to get her something special," Hartley said wisely.

"Len!" Digger yelled as he opened the window. "Lisa havin' lunch with us?"

"Yes," Len called back.

"We don't have time to make anything," Mark said worriedly. "We can barely make breakfast!"

"I have an idea," Hartley said as he pulled a business card out of his pocket.

* * *

"Hello?" Iris picked up her phone.

"Hey, Ms. Iris, this is Hartley," a polite voice said.

"Hartley! What can I do for you?" she smiled, genuinely pleased to hear from the young boy.

"Well the thing is, Len's sister Lisa is coming to eat lunch with us today and he just now told us that and we don't really know how to cook anything without burning it," Hartley explained.

Iris had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. It wasn't really that funny but in a way it was. "And you were wondering if I could help out," she concluded.

"You're an awesome cook. All the guys said so and it tasted really good," even at his young age Hartley already knew the best way to win a woman's affections.

"Of course I'll help you," she assured him. "Now can I talk to one of other Rogues? Preferably not Captain Boomerang though," she added as an afterthought.

"Sure!"

"This is Mark," an adult voice said a minute later. "Weather Wizard," he added for clarification.

"Did one of you put him to this? I don't mind helping, really I don't but it is hilarious to think that all of you can build such wonderful gadgets but you can't cook," she couldn't help it; laughter was beginning to bubble in her words.

"We really can't cook," Mark at least sounded apologetic.

"Mark, I'm going to tell you something that you're not allowed to tell Hartley or my husband; I can't cook very well either. I bought my chicken from Wal-Mart; they have them in the bakery section already cooked."

"Really?" the relief in his voice was so heartfelt that Iris felt another round of laughter coming on.

"Really," she confirmed.

"Thank you, Flash is really lucky to have a woman like you."

"Make sure you mention that to him; sometimes he forgets. Tell Hartley to call me whenever he wants."

After hanging up Iris couldn't hold it in anymore; she let out a loud laugh that summoned up many more until she was crying. And even then she didn't stop laughing; not even when her boss personally came down to her dressing room to ask if she was all right. In fact, she didn't stop laughing until it was time to do her broadcast and she still had to stifle chuckles, especially when she had to interview the owner of a local chicken restaurant. Although she did make a mental note to call Hartley back later and see how dinner went.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked! Please read and review!  
A/N/N: The next chapter shouldn't take too long 'cuz I've already got most of it written down in my head. Let me know what you think!


	9. The Pied Piper Of Hamelin

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 9: The Pied Piper of Hamelin

Lisa Snart had seen her brother in many situations; she had seen him mad, scared and everything in-between but never nervous. He picked her and Roscoe up from their apartment saying that the others had kicked him out because they apparently needed to set Lisa's surprise up. Lisa was sure that she should be worried when Len arrived wearing a polo shirt and dress slacks instead of his usual jeans and ice hockey shirt but the clincher was when he shook Roscoe's hand without having to be ordered! She and Roscoe exchanged worried looks as they climbed into Len's beat-up station wagon, a vehicle he had bought only after Lisa refused to set foot in his stolen ice cream truck.

"So what's Hartley like?" she asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

Len straightened and stopped tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Well when he gets into his books he's quiet as a mouse, speaking of which I suppose I should have warned you about this earlier but ah he's got pet rats."

"Pet what?" Lisa repeated, certain that she hadn't heard her brother correctly.

"Pet rats," Len pointedly looked out the window.

"Rats aren't so bad," Roscoe spoke up from the backseat. "I once had a pet mouse named Thaddeus."

"Great," Len groaned. "Hartley's taking after Roscoe. I just hope he doesn't try to destroy the world when he grows up."

"Hey I had psychological problems," Roscoe protested. "I'm much better now."

"So how many rats does he have?" Lisa attempted to head off the inevitable argument for as long as possible.

"It really just depends on how many rats are in the building," Len sighed. "Hartley's got cybernetic implants and so apparently he can hear the rats talking or something like that."

"Okay," Lisa settled back in her seat. "This is going to be an interesting day I can already tell."

* * *

Thankfully they arrived at the Rogues secret hideout less than fifteen minutes later. Lisa climbed out of the car and stretched as she looked approvingly at the recently mowed yard. If she tilted her head just right she could make out a small face pressed against one of the front windows. She waved and then chuckled when the face rapidly disappeared and the curtains were drawn.

"Lisa, darling, a little help?" Roscoe said as he struggled to lift all of the packages that Lisa had insisted he bring.

"Oh of course, Lenny, help Roscoe," she commanded.

Both men shot her pained looks but she just ignored them and walked towards the front door. Just before she reached it the door was opened and she found herself facing a small boy who stared up at her. "Hi," she smiled, kneeling down so that she was on his level. "I'm Lisa, and you must be Hartley."

"Hi, Ms. Lisa," Hartley said politely.

"You can call me Aunt Lisa," she decided as she ruffled his red hair and stood. "I brought you presents," she said as she walked inside the base then stopped and did a double take. Half of the living room had been blocked off by what appeared to be three different bed sheets tied to each end of the wall. "I'm not even going to ask."

"It's a surprise!" Mark's voice sounded slightly muffled as he called from the other side of the sheet.

"You better not have gotten anything dirty," Len snarled as he and Roscoe sat down their load.

"Don't worry we didn't," Digger assured him as he entered the room.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Len demanded as he stared in horror at the Australian who was wearing a purple dress and sandals.

"Huh?" Digger looked down at himself. "You should see Mick's outfit; it's even worse. Speaking of which, Hartley, we're fixing to start."

"Okay," Hartley nodded then disappeared behind the curtain.

"Have a seat," Digger said then also left.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," Roscoe said worriedly as the three of them sat down on the couch.

"Nonsense, it'll be fine," Lisa declared.

"Lisa, we just saw Digger in a dress. How can anything be fine after that?" Len demanded.

"I should probably schedule an appointment with my therapist," Roscoe decided. "Tomorrow would be good."

"Lady and…gentlemen," Sam's voice echoed throughout the room. "Today we would like to invite you to see a very special treat. Produced by the Rogues Gallery Theater, directed by our very own Mick Rory and written by Mark Mardon, starring in his first role ever Hartley is The Pied Piper of Hamelin!"

"Theater?" Len repeated in disbelief.

"Oh a play!" Lisa clapped her hands together in delight.

The 'curtains' slid to one side revealing a stage. What appeared to be buildings were painted on the walls and several rats were running around on the stage. Mark walked in, wearing green pantaloons with a yellow shirt. "Oh no. The rats are at it again! Mayor!"

"You yelled?" Mick wore nothing but a fur loincloth and fire boots. He looked more like an Indian chief than the mayor of anything.

"The rats are back!" Mark pointed.

"And what do you expect me to do? I'm the mayor; I don't have any actual power!"

"Husband," Digger called sweetly as he entered. "Either get of the rats or I'm leaving you!"

"Good bye!" Mick waved.

"Mayor!" Sam ran in, his Greek style toga flapping behind him. "There's someone just outside the city who claims that he can get rid of the rats!"

"Yay!" Digger cheered. "Now we can stay married forever and ever." He threw his arms around Mick and squeezed hard.

The look on Mick's face suggested that he would have preferred to get a divorce but he managed to shrug off Digger's embrace. "Show him in."

Sam nodded then put his fingers between his lips and whistled.

Hartley walked in, wearing green tights, green pixie boots and a green witch's hat that was rather limp. But the crowning achievement of his outfit was the green shirt with white polka dots and he carried his black flute. "I am the Pied Piper," he announced. "I can get rid of your rats. All I require is a bag of cookies."

"A bag of cookies? That's a great deal," Mark said thoughtfully.

"Hold on," Mick said importantly, puffing out his chest. "I'm the mayor and I shall make the decisions around here. Get rid of the rats first, then we'll see," he told Hartley.

"It's a deal," Hartley lifted his flute and began to play. Upon hearing the surprisingly beautiful strands of music the rats flocked towards him and he led them out of the room.

"Hurray! The Pied Piper did it!" Sam grabbed Digger and they began to do the conga.

"That's good," Mick pulled out a bag of cookies and began munching on them. "Anybody want a cookie?"

"Don't mind if I do," Mark snagged one and Sam and Digger took care of the rest.

Just then Hartley came back in. "Mayor, I have returned for my cookies."

Mick froze then swallowed. "You must be stupid if you think I'm actually going to pay you," he laughed.

Hartley scowled, crossing his arms. "You promised," he insisted.

"Sorry but we already ate all the cookies," Mick smiled sweetly. "Now run along and never return."

"Everyone has to pay the Piper and now it's your turn!" Hartley pulled his flute out of his shirt and began playing again. Several more rats ran out, but these were all dressed in what appeared to be miniature outfits of the Rogues.

"Our children!" Digger cried in a falsetto tone. "Sweetheart, he's taking our babies!"

"Babies? We don't have any babies," Mick said in confusion. "Have you been cheating on me?"

"Cheating would have to imply that you even had a relationship in the first place," Sam pointed out.

"Good point," Mick agreed. "Better some other sap than me!"

"Sweetie!" Digger yelled again, crocodile tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh all right," Mick sighed and turned to Hartley. "What would it take to make you give back our children?"

"I want all of your cookies," Hartley replied. "And you must give me the key to the city!"

"Never!" Mick declared. "Bye, kids." He pulled out another bag of cookies and ate those as well.

Digger let out a wail and began crying harder as the rats began dancing. "My babies!" he sobbed.

"That's all, folks!" Sam said jubilantly as the curtains closed.

The audience could only sit in horror as the play finished. Lisa stood up and began clapping. "Bravo!" she yelled. "Bravo!"

"That was the most horrific thing I have ever seen," Roscoe said slowly.

"The loincloth," Len muttered. "Where did he get it?"

"Did you really like it, Aunt Lisa?" Hartley asked as he ran over to her.

"Of course I did, sweetie, it was amazing!" she told him as she tweaked his nose, eliciting a giggle.

"Amazing is not quite the word I would use," Roscoe twitched.

"Never get that image out," Len shuddered. "Must erase my mind."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!  
A/N/N: Hope you liked the Rogues version of 'The Pied Piper of Hamelin'. I've been planning this since my first story as a way for Hartley to get his nickname. Let me know what you think!


	10. Backstage

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 10: Backstage

Lunch wasn't as awkward as Len and Roscoe had thought it would be because Lisa (she truly was an angel!) had made all of the Rogues (except for Hartley because he looked so cute) change out of their outfits for the play and put on regular civilian clothes that included pants and shirts.

"This chicken is very good," Lisa commented. "Give my compliments to the chef."

"I will," Hartley promised while the adults made sure to look anywhere but at Len who narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"This chicken tastes just like the one that Iris Allen made," he said.

"Hartley called her not me," Mark said quickly.

"And just who is Iris?" Lisa asked as she sat down her fork. "Somebody's girlfriend?"

"Ew," Hartley wrinkled his nose. "She's married to Mr. Flash," he explained.

Roscoe choked on his chicken and Mick was forced to pound him on the back. "The Flash?" his voice sounded slightly strangled.

"Uh-huh," Hartley nodded eagerly. "They came over to visit not long after I came to stay the second time."

Lisa really wanted to ask about 'the second time' but since all of the Rogues were shaking their heads and mouthing 'no' at her she decided not to. "So you're good friends with Flash now? Does that mean you guys are going to stopping robbing banks?"

Everyone froze; even Hartley and Roscoe who weren't thieves stopped eating. Several pairs of wide eyes looked straight at Lisa who merely stared back.

"I think I need a beer," Sam broke the silence.

"I've got some whiskey from the home country," Digger offered.

"I want to be a thief when I grow up," Hartley said seriously.

Lisa glared at Len who turned to look at Mark. "You're being a very bad influence on my nephew," she declared. "What's going to happen to Hartley if you guys get arrested?"

"He could go stay with you," Mick offered then ducked his head.

"Let me put it to you this way," Lisa said through gritted teeth. "If I'm forced to raise Hartley and his…rats because you guys were being a bunch of idiots then I will track each and every one of you down and make you regret that you were born a man, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Len said while the others all nodded, even Roscoe looked a bit pale.

"What does she mean by that?" Hartley asked.

"We'll explain it to you when you're older," Roscoe said.

"Okay," Hartley nodded then went back to eating with gusto, not seeing the glares that Lisa was shooting towards the Rogues.

* * *

After lunch Hartley showed Lisa his room while Mark and Roscoe got into an argument about who was a better author; Shakespeare or Mark Twain. Sam, Digger, and Mick started dipping into some of Digger's Australian whiskey and Len decided to check on Lisa and Hartley. Lisa was sitting on Hartley's bed, listening as he played her a song on the flute. She had a soft smile on her face and Hartley's eyes were shining with something that Len hadn't seen before; happiness. Don't get him wrong, Hartley had been happy up until now but he was always tense as if waiting for the other shoe to drop but it seemed as if that had changed. He knew by now that the Rogues wouldn't ever hurt him and Lisa had just confirmed that he was officially part of their family.

* * *

"So did you like Lisa?" Sam asked as Len's car pulled out of the driveway, Lisa and Roscoe waving back at them.

"Uh-huh," Hartley nodded eagerly. "She was real pretty and she was nice. Plus she thought my music was awesome!"

"We think your music is good too," Digger protested.

"Yes but there's a big difference between us liking it and Lisa liking it," Mick said.

"She does have a good ear for music," Mark admitted. "Now if only she would get with a real man like me instead of Roscoe…"

"In your dreams, mate," Digger patted Mark on the back then went back inside.

"I liked Uncle Roscoe," Hartley looked slightly puzzled as to why anyone wouldn't like the older man. "He talked a little funny but he was nice."

"He wasn't always nice," Sam explained.

"But he is now," the look of determination on Hartley's stated that he was prepared to defend Roscoe until Len returned and none of them were really willing to get involved in that.

"Yes he is," Mick patted Hartley's head, accidentally knocking off the stocking cap. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's ok," Hartley picked up the hat and dusted it off before putting it back on his head.

* * *

"He was the sweetest thing ever, Lenny," Lisa giggled.

"He was very nice," Roscoe agreed. "How could anyone hurt him?"

"People are sick," Len sounded grumpy. "Although I've got to admit; Hartley's old man is probably the sickest person on the face of this planet."

"What exactly happened?" Lisa asked with some trepidation.

"He was sexually molested, wasn't he?" Roscoe answered.

Not surprised for Roscoe had always been observant Len nodded and said, "Yes he was."

"How did-?" Lisa turned to look at her boyfriend who shrugged.

"It was fairly obvious. You were the only person he didn't flinch from when you touched him and in cases of physical abuse people usually flinch from _everyone_, not just people of the opposite sex the way Hartley does. Besides, the Rogues were being unusually careful not to mention the circumstances that led to Hartley moving in with them and I highly doubt they would be that reticent if they merely caught his father beating him," Roscoe smiled proudly as he concluded his findings.

"Impressive," Lisa smiled coyly then scowled. "I want to meet his father," she decided.

"That's not a good idea," Len eyed his sister warily. She looked rather ferocious, much like the mother bear Digger had antagonized when they went camping two years earlier. "The police are still compiling a case against him for murdering Hartley."

"Murder?" Lisa and Roscoe said at the same time.

"The police came to that conclusion on their own," Len said defensively. "Although we might have helped them out a little bit," he added under his breath then continued out loud. "We merely thought it would be for the best to keep Hartley out the public eye for a little while until this all blows over. He's not being kept prisoner there."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I didn't say that."

"No but Flash did," Len sighed.

"He's an idiot," Lisa declared.

"He's a superhero; what did you expect?" Roscoe said. "But you guys are doing a great job with Hartley; no matter what that man says."

* * *

Meanwhile, half-way across town, Barry Allen burst out sneezing and didn't stop for several minutes.

"Are you all right, Allen?" the police chief asked worried. "Maybe you're coming down with a cold or something."

"Or someone could be talking bad about you," one of the lab technicians suggested. "Perhaps we should run an analysis to see what the cause is."

"It's probably just allergies," Barry said desperately. "Shouldn't we get back to our case?"

"So what did you find, Allen?" the chief asked.

"Lots of blood, a little semen and some skin," Barry replied, picking up a file folder and handing it to his boss.

The chief took the folder but didn't even open it, choosing, instead, to look at Barry with his arms crossed.

"Fine," Barry sighed. "Based on what we found at the crime scene, sir, I would have to say that it is highly unlikely that Hartley Rathaway is still alive. My opinion? His father went a little too far, killed him and then dumped the body."

"And how did he get frozen in a block of ice?"

Barry shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not the only expert on this case; why don't you ask someone else for a change?"

The chief's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he stared at Barry who silently ordered himself not to sweat. "People are probably going to try and blame the Rogues for this since they just kidnapped the boy."

"But they returned him earlier that day," Barry argued. "Plus they're not killers; we found evidence to suggest that Osgood paid the Rogues to kidnap Hartley so he could collect the ransom money."

"You've got an explanation for everything don't you, Allen? Fine, I'll include your findings when I talk to the governor later this afternoon but you better be willing to testify in a court of law," the chief warned.

"Understood sir," Barry nodded.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked! Please read and review!  
A/N/N: Sorry it's kind of late but I just got several Flash comic books today and was reading them. Let me know what you think!


	11. First Blackout

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 11: First Blackout

When he woke up it was dark. Digger looked at the clock, yawned and was about to roll over when he realized that the clock wasn't working. Reluctantly he got up and flicked the light switch a couple of times but nothing happened. _Must be a blackout,_ he decided and was about to go back to bed when it suddenly occurred to him that if all of the electricity was out then that probably meant Hartley's radio wasn't working either. Groaning, he found a flashlight and stumbled toward Hartley's room. Digger hesitated just outside of the door then pushed it open. "Hartley?" he whispered, shining his flashlight in the general direction of the bed. The beam illuminated an empty bed and he frowned. He looked around the room and finally caught sight of the boy huddled in the corner, his face pale as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Hartley?" Digger stepped forward, not liking the look on his face. "It's me, Digger, are you okay?"

"Digger?" Hartley whispered, raising his head and meeting the Rogue's eyes. "I don't like the dark or the quiet."

"I can see that," Digger chuckled. "Do you want to go to the living room? I'm pretty sure Mick left the fireplace on."

"Okay," Hartley stretched out his small hand and Digger grabbed hold of it, easily lifting him to his feet. Hartley stopped long enough to grab his blanket and pillow then they went into the living room where they found Mick sitting in front of the fireplace, a dreamy look on his face.

"Mick?" Digger questioned.

"Digger?" Mick spun around and smiled when he caught sight of Hartley. "So what are you two doing in here?"

"It was too dark," Hartley answered as he sat down next to Mick, wrapping his blanket around himself.

"Understandable," Mick said wisely.

Digger just shook his head but did sit down on the other side of Hartley. They sat in silence for a few minutes before they heard a banging sound and a loud stream of curses.

"Language!" Mick scolded.

"Sorry," Sam called apologetically as he stepped into the light. "We were looking for Hartley."

"We?" Digger raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't I use my wand to summon some lightning?" Mark could be heard whining. "That way we'll be able to see."

"And we'll get electrocuted to, you idiot," Len snarled as they also appeared. "And you can explain to Lisa why she has to watch Hartley while we're all in the hospital."

"No thanks," Mark said quickly.

"Sam, go get us some more light," Len ordered.

"What am I, the butler?" Sam demanded but he did leap through the mantel on the fireplace and returned a minute later with two spotlights and several board games.

"What're those for?" Digger demanded as he found himself holding four brightly colored boxes with names such as 'Monopoly' and 'Sorry.'

"Well I figured that since none of us were probably going to be going back to sleep for a while we might as well play some games," Sam explained.

Len threw him a pained look but Mark and Mick were already looking at the boxes with childish expressions of glee.

"Look at this one, Hart," Mark said excitedly.

"It looks cool," Hartley breathed, his green eyes drinking in the pretty pictures that appealed to all seven-year-olds (and some adults too by the look of it) on the Monopoly box.

"We're going to play this one," Mick decided as he immediately started opening it.

"A little help please?" Sam pleaded as he tried to set up one of the spotlights.

"I'll help," Digger sighed as he went over to assist Sam.

"This isn't the Rogues Gallery anymore; it's the Kids Gallery," Len grumbled but he did put dibs on being the banker.

* * *

An hour later Len found himself locked in an argument with Mark about, of all things, how much money he owed Len for landing on a property with three houses. He had really had sunk low he reflected but upon hearing Hartley's happy laugh he reluctantly conceded that it just might be worth degrading himself if only to make Hartley happy.

"You owe me four million," Digger informed Hartley.

"I don't have that much," Hartley replied, looking sadly at his pile of fives and ones.

"Then I'm afraid I'll just have to unleash the monster," Digger shook his head in dismay.

"W-what monster?" Hartley stammered.

"Digger," Len said warningly. If that idiot scared Hartley and gave him nightmares then Len was going to kill him.

"The tickle monster!" Digger shouted and lunged at Hartley who shrieked with laughter as Digger's fingers found his ribcage.

Mick and Mark took advantage of the distraction to clean out the bank while Sam grabbed a camera and began snapping photos. Len ordered himself not to smile but found his lips perking anyway as Hartley accidentally kicked Digger in the groin.

"Sorry," Hartley apologized, his face flushed as he struggled not to laugh.

"It's ok," Digger wheezed as he curled up in a fetal position.

"I got some awesome pictures," Sam laughed, holding up the camera.

"We should send some to Lisa," Mick suggested.

"Definitely," Mark agreed. "I believe that both she and Roscoe would get some enjoyment from these."

"I know I did," Len muttered.

"I really didn't mean to kick you," Hartley was looking worried now, a little scared even.

"I know you didn't," Digger groaned, sitting up. "Just convince those guys over there to hand over the camera and we'll call it even."

"That's not playing fair," Sam pouted even as Hartley turned to look at him. "You can't just send in the cute kid with the puppy dog eyes to do your dirty work for you."

"We're Rogues," Mick snorted. "Since when do we play fair?"

"He's got a point, Sam," Len pointed out. "Just develop the prints and then we'll destroy the negatives, okay?"

"Fine," Digger grumbled, still glaring at Sam.

"I won!" Mark yelled excitedly.

"How could you win?" Digger demanded, his injury forgotten. "We weren't even playing!"

"No fair," Hartley chimed in, crossing his arms.

"I'm a Rogue; we don't play fair," Mark winked.

"Len, he's throwing my words back at me!" Mick protested.

"Maybe I could go stay with Lisa for a few days?" Len sighed heavily. "Anything to get away from this nuthouse."

* * *

After the game of Monopoly was over (but only because Mick set the board on fire and Len had been forced to freeze half of the room) Hartley had decided that he was hungry so Sam took him to go find a grocery store that they could rob.

"Is it just me or does Hartley seem to be trying to avoid going to sleep?" Mark asked as he swept up some of the ice on the floor.

"It's not just you," Mick agreed. "Len, do I have to pick up the ice?"

"You're the one who set the room on fire," Len reminded him.

"'e said 'e was scared of the dark," Digger commented. "And 'e didn't like the quiet."

"Maybe it reminds him of his…father," Mark said hesitantly.

Len growled. "Just another reason to kill that bastard."

"Well we've got to do somethin'," Digger decided. "I don't really like seein' the kid so scared."

"None of us do," Mick said quietly.

"I'm not an expert but the best we can do is prove to Hartley that we're always going to protect him, no matter what," Len said.

"That shouldn't be too hard to do," Mark threw the last of the ice into the crackling fire then began drying the floor off with a towel.

"But do we have to keep the rats?" Mick whined.

Digger looked at the glowing red eyes that were watching them from the doorway and said, "I don't think that we can ever get rid of 'em."

"Probably not," Len agreed. "Unless one of you wants to explain that to Hartley."

"It's just freaky how they follow him around all the time," Mick continued. "It's like he's a miniature Pied Piper or something."

"That could be a code name," Mark suggested.

"But no polka dots," Digger added.

"Says the man who wears little boomerangs on his scarf," Len smirked.

"Well at least I don't look like an Eskimo," the Australian hissed. "Besides, I used to get paid to wear that outfit."

"You were advertising toys," Len snapped. "I never degraded myself that much."

There's no telling how long the argument would have lasted if it wasn't for Sam and Hartley's timely arrival.

"We brought cookies," Hartley informed them cheerfully as he presented the snacks.

"Yay!" Mick cheered as he grabbed a box.

Len just shook his head in amusement but that didn't stop him from claiming the tub of ice cream for himself.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!


	12. Teeth, School & Codenames

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 12: Teeth, School & Codenames

Like all other children his age Hartley had already lost two of his teeth but, unlike other children, he didn't believe in the tooth fairy as his father had beaten that out of him long ago. So when his tooth fell out during supper he didn't get overly excited much to the Rogues confusion.

"What do you mean you don't believe in the tooth fairy?" Mark demanded.

"I just don't," Hartley blinked. "Father said that there was no such thing as the tooth fairy."

All of the Rogues turned to look at Len who scowled at them before saying, "Your father is an idiot. The tooth fairy is very much real, okay? Just put your tooth under your pillow tonight and the tooth fairy will take care of the rest."

Hartley didn't really believe them but the Rogues had never lied to him before so he nodded and agreed.

It was after midnight when Len found himself sneaking into Hartley's room, clutching a dollar bill in his hand. He tiptoed across the floor, doing his best to make sure that he didn't step on any rats when he ran into something. His hearing might not have been as good as Hartley's but even he could hear the muffled curse.

"Digger?" Len whispered.

"Len? What are you doing here?"

"Guys, why are you here?" Mick's voice cut in.

"I think it's safe to assume that we all snuck in to play the tooth fairy," Mark whispered.

"Seriously?" Sam's face could be seen in the clock. "I wasn't the only one who thought of this?"

"If we don't shut up then Hartley's going to hear us," Len hissed.

They all fell quiet then they moved as one towards Hartley's bed. They fell to the ground in a heap, a loud thud sounding throughout the room making them all wince. Hartley groaned sleepily and the bed creaked as he rolled over but he didn't wake up.

"Give me the money," Len ordered then took all of the cash and put it underneath Hartley's pillow, taking the tooth in exchange then they all made their escape.

"What happened to you guys?" Hartley asked when he sat down at the breakfast table the next morning.

"Nothing," Len said shortly, holding an icepack to his eye.

"I think an elephant stepped on my foot," Mick groaned in agony as he propped the swollen appendage on the table.

"Well I'm fairly certain that my wrist is sprained," Mark sighed.

Digger didn't say anything but he also held an icepack to the back of his head while Sam's lip had been split open.

"The tooth fairy is real," Hartley said happily as he triumphantly showed them five dollar bills. "And she was real loud to and very clumsy."

"Yeah it's the wings that do that," Len sighed.

* * *

It didn't take the Rogues long to figure out that there were many 'firsts' when dealing with a child. Besides losing teeth there were also growth spurts, cuts and scrapes to bandage, nightmares to soothe…the list went on and on. But eventually they found themselves facing a new problem; school. Hartley's father was still on trial and, as a result, Hartley's picture was still being plastered over every TV screen and newspaper so he wasn't allowed to go out much. He did need an education, however, so the Rogues found themselves looking up how to become schoolteachers online.

"You need a high school diploma to become a teacher," Mark said as he squinted at the computer screen.

"I think all of us are out of luck on that one," Mick sighed.

"How about we just steal the textbooks, learn the material and then teach it to Hartley?" Sam suggested.

"No bloody way," Digger said immediately.

"Before we dig out the textbooks we could start with what we know," Len mused. "Mick knows more about heat than anyone else and I know about cold. Digger knows velocity and Sam knows light while Mark knows the weather. All we have to do is teach what we already know and then go from there. I may not know much about diagramming a sentence but I do know how to read a blueprint."

"Where is Hartley anyways?" Sam suddenly asked. "I don't hear him anywhere."

"Oh great," Digger groaned. "Just the way I want to start off my day by trackin' down a little kid."

Len ignored the others and stood up. "Hartley?" he called.

There was the sound of a loud bang and running feet then Hartley appeared in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Why are you covered in ice?" Mark asked.

"Umm I accidentally hit the wrong button," Hartley sheepishly showed them one of Len's guns that he had obviously dismantled. "I was trying to put it back together when you called for me."

"Why did you take it apart in the first place?" Mick was genuinely curious; he would never understand why some people _enjoyed_ cold stuff.

"Because I wanted to see how it worked," Hartley blinked innocently. "I was going to take apart your gun next."

"I don't think we need to teach him anything," Sam decided.

"He does have most of it down already," Len admitted.

"Len, can you help me put this back together?" Hartley asked.

"Sure," Len sighed. "But someone has to watch you when you play with their stuff. I'd hate to see you set yourself on fire."

"Me too," Hartley agreed.

So the school issue was settled and they began teaching Hartley how to use their weapons. He mastered the guns in no time but the weather wand and boomerangs took awhile. But, eventually, Hartley got to the point where he could at least hit a target and float in the air although he still preferred his flute. The Rogues highly doubted that he could turn it into a weapon but since his playing had improved immensely they decided that they didn't really care. He had tried using Roscoe's tops a few times but just made himself so dizzy that he literally spent over an hour puking his guts out. Lisa hadn't been very amused and told them to keep Hartley away from all dangerous weaponry until he was at least eighteen then she took him ice-skating where he tore the skin off of his knee and had to get three stitches. Digger laughed his head off until Len froze him and Hartley stopped crying.

Iris and Barry dropped over occasionally to visit Hartley who was always happy to see them, leaving the Rogues seething in jealousy more than once as he would abandon them to play with his visitors. Although the Rogues considered themselves lucky since they got to stay with Hartley 24/7 while the Allens' didn't. They all did their best _not_ to mention the upcoming trial although (in private) Barry did tell Len that all of the other forensic experts were inclined to agree that Hartley had been murdered. The speedster was also relieved to learn that the Rogues more than likely wouldn't be pulling any jobs for awhile and gave Hartley a twenty dollar bill as thanks. The boy was very confused but took it nonetheless, vowing to hide it from the adult Rogues were eyeing it with mock eagerness.

Lisa and Iris had become fast friends and now got together at least twice a week whenever Lisa was in town much to Barry and Roscoe's dismay who were often dragged along and forced to endure listening to detailed conversations about stomach cramps, the best places to get their nails done or how they were fearing menopause. After two such meetings Roscoe began inviting Barry and himself over to the Rogues hideout so they could escape the females. And that was how Barry learned the hard way to never partake in a drinking contest between Digger and Mark after he saw the video of the three of them in their underwear dancing to Cher. Although he had to admit, the Rogues made for pretty good company when they weren't trying to steal the city blind or put him of commission temporarily.

Eventually the Rogues held what Hartley called 'a family meeting' and what Len called 'a meeting of the village idiots' to discuss a codename for Hartley. If he was going to be a member of the Rogues Gallery then he simply couldn't use his real name anymore; all self-respecting criminals had codenames plus Hartley was a really horrible name to saddle a child with, not that any of them can talk. So they throw out a few ideas but Hartley picks the one that they had all been rooting for in the first place; the Pied Piper. By the end of the meeting it's been shortened to just Piper and the fact that he used to be called Hartley seems to have been entirely forgotten but that's all right because Hartley Rathaway is dead. Long live the Pied Piper!

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked! Please read and review!


	13. Happy Halloween!

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 13: Happy Halloween!

The day had finally come; the day that all Rogues alternately despised and loved, Halloween. On the one hand they loved it because they could walk around in their costumes and no one called the police on them but on the other hand it meant that all the weirdoes were out in full force. But this year they had another reason for their varying emotions; Piper. Piper was thrilled beyond belief at the thought of getting to go out and get all the free candy that he wanted while the Rogues were all nervous wrecks. Visions of Piper's true identity getting found out danced through their heads as well as the possibility of him being killed by some nutcase pushed their stress levels to all-new highs. It would be so much easier to just lock Piper in the hideout they thought wistfully but knew that he would devastated if he didn't get to go out. So they reluctantly made him wear a sweatshirt so that he could better hide his face then took him to Wal-Mart so he could pick out a costume. After about two hours of indecision and threatening to freeze the other Rogues if they didn't behave and stop playing Piper finally decided to just go with the first costume that he had picked out; a Robin costume. Len swore that he wouldn't kill him and instead paid for their costumes as Piper had pointed out that they were supposed to dress like someone other than themselves.

By the time Halloween itself actually arrived the Rogues were relieved. Piper had been smart and had practiced 'trick-or-treat' on all of the Rogues at one point or another and received several bucket loads of candy from each one. So he was already hyped up when it was time to go, bouncing up and down eagerly as Len did his best to make sure that the costume wasn't going to come off and that his hair was spiked like Robin's. Hair color was a problem but Len highly doubted that anyone would really care although he was extremely grateful that the store hadn't had Robin's old costume with the briefs and pixie boots but the new one that actually had pants even though he had gone out and bought real steel-toed boots for the occasion, no harm in making sure that Piper could inflict some pain on someone if needed. He also had a whistle in case they got separated and even a cell phone that Mark had stolen from the mall with all of their phone numbers and Flash's programmed on it.

After determining that Piper was officially ready Len ordered all of the Rogues to assemble in the living room for one final check before leaving. They had decided to go as the Justice League; Len was Batman (the leader and all that plus he could hide his cold gun in the utility belt), Mark had dressed as Superman although he was complaining because Len wouldn't let him use his wand to fly and make it look more realistic. Where Sam had acquired the amount of green bodypaint to cover his body so that he looked like Martian Manhunter none of them were really sure that they wanted to know. Digger had finally settled on Green Arrow and Mick went with Green Lantern although the two of them had spent over an hour arguing about how much they looked alike. Contingency plans were discussed; Piper was given hand-drawn maps to Lisa's house and they established her house as a place to re-group in case of separation or the cops. Piper was ordered not to eat any candy until one of the adults had a chance to check it out first on the off-chance that someone would stick razor blades or poison inside it. The Rogues had all been appalled when they found the list of Halloween safety rules online and had been given free rein to do whatever they wanted to someone who tried to harm any children that night and not just Piper. According to the phone call from Iris earlier, Barry was going to pretty busy taking his nephew out and trying not to blow his cover so Len figured it couldn't hurt to keep an eye on some of the younger civilians. Apparently Piper was pretty good at bringing out the protective instincts in all of them, judging from the boomerang Digger had slipped him earlier and the can of mace from Sam that was shiny enough to double as a mirror.

Eventually Len deemed them fit for public appearances and they left. Lisa's house was their first stop and Piper clutched Len's hand tightly as they passed by a particularly menacing Grim Reaper. There were also ghosts, goblins, pirates, zombies and so many Justice League and Flash costumes that Len hoped Barry had chosen a different costume. A laugh threatened to escape him however when they literally bumped into Barry wearing, of all things, a Captain Cold costume and escorting a mini-Flash.

"Wally said I had to go as one of Flash's nemesis," Barry explained, the blush on his face not entirely hidden by the parka that he wore.

"That's nice," Mark sniggered. "We should so take a picture of this."

"Please don't," Barry begged. "Iris already took two dozen shots."

"You don't like very much like Len," Piper observed.

"How would you know?" the mini-Flash demanded. "Have you ever even met a Rogue?"

"Have you?" Piper challenged and the two boys immediately engaged in a contest to see who could out glare the other.

"Knock it off," Len warned, squeezing Piper's shoulder.

"Besides I'm sure Lisa will want to take plenty of pictures," Mick smiled deviously.

"You might as well tag along, Barry," Len advised. "Lisa's place is just around the corner and I'm sure she would love to see you dressed like that."

Barry was glaring now but Len just ignored him and somehow managed to get his little group which now included the two, er, Flashes to Lisa's front door. Piper and Wally had a race to see who could reach the door first but it wound up being a tie. Roscoe looked less than thrilled to see them; of course the Zorro costume could have had something to do with it as well. Lisa stood next to him, wearing a pink witch's dress and hat and even holding a (hopefully) non-working broomstick.

"Trick-or-treat!" Piper and Wally chorused at the same time, holding out their colored pumpkin buckets.

"You're so cute!" Lisa squealed and, without any warning at all, pulled out a camera and snapped several pictures. After Roscoe had doled out generous helpings of candy Lisa promised to send Barry copies of all the pictures. "You do not make a good Captain Cold," she laughed. "But your nephew is an awesome Flash!"

"He's my hero," Wally said proudly. "He's way cooler than Uncle Barry."

Digger and Sam burst out laughing at the pathetic look on Barry's face while Lisa just took another picture.

After leaving her house Barry and Len decided that it would probably be a lot easier and safer if they just stayed together. Piper and Wally didn't seem to mind; in fact they enjoyed racing each other to doors and stealing candy from each other (after it had been approved of course). Len finally decided that it was truly sad when the children were more well behaved than the adults after he caught Digger hitting on a woman who turned out to be married to a guy who looked like he not only played pro football but had abused steroids his entire career. Then he had to stop Mark from obliterating a drunken cross-dresser wearing a Wonder Woman costume that tried to grope him (although Len couldn't say he blamed Mark), forbid Sam from leaping into an unguarded jewelry store ("Sam, we're with the Flash. No stealing in front of him,"), take back the matches that had somehow found their way into Mick's hand and make sure that Piper was within arm's reach at all times. He was immensely relieved when they finally reached the Allens' home which was supposed to be Barry and Wally's final stop. They planned on stopping at maybe two more houses afterward on their way home but Piper was mostly delighted at the fact that he got to eat Iris's candy without it having to be checked out first.

Once they were back home the adults started going through Piper's candy who told them that if they couldn't account for every piece later they were going to be sorry then went straight to bed. Of course Len's good mood quickly evaporated when he found what appeared to be a razor blade hidden in a candy bar. It looked as if some bastard had opened the packaging, put the razor blade inside, and then sealed it back up. Fortunately that appeared to be the only piece they could find and after questioning Piper about where he had gotten it, Len decided that it might be time to go pay the man a little visit. The other Rogues had all offered to come along, their eyes gleaming and knuckles white as they clenched their weapons but someone had to stay behind with Piper so Len went by himself. He put on his regular outfit then left.

"What do you want?" the man raised an eyebrow as he stared at Len in confusion.

"You gave this to my son," Len said simply as he dropped the candy into the other's hand.

The man paled then laughed weakly. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"This," Len smiled in a not very nice way then froze the man. It would give him a bad case of frostbite but he would live. Assuming Len remembered to call the police that is. He chuckled as he stepped off the porch then made sure to stand in the way of the pretty woman who was walking his way, holding the hand of a little girl. "I wouldn't bother if I were you, ma'am. His candy's not exactly what I would call…safe."

"Thank you," she sounded grateful as she walked away.

Len's grin spread across his face as he headed home. Seems Flash wasn't the only hero in town anymore.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked! Please read and review!

A/N/N: Hope you don't mind but I discovered that some chapters work better if I do very little dialogue in them and this happened to be one of them. Let me know what you think!


	14. Thanksgiving

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 14: Thanksgiving

It was two weeks before Thanksgiving when the trial of Osgood Rathaway finally came to a close. It had lasted a grueling three weeks with every single member of the Central City forensics department testifying plus several out-of-town specialists. They all provided their expert opinions of the evidence found at the crime scene (some of which the Rogues had kindly donated) and then some of Osgood's rich society friends told how he was a paragon of virtue and would never hurt anybody, let alone his son. Len decided that is was a good thing Sam was the one who was sitting in the courtroom that day and not him. But the prosecutor's main witness turned out to be Rachel Rathaway, Piper's mother. She admitted that yes her husband had beat their son on a regular basis and no she hadn't seen fit to stop him. Sam had been forced to go and retrieve Digger that time before he could throw any of his exploding boomerangs at the woman although they all had mixed feelings about that. Hartley had sensed the tension in the air and had decided that he didn't like it so he latched himself onto the closest Rogue and refused to let go until whoever was at the courthouse returned home. So they were all relieved when Len finally came back from sitting in the courthouse for six hours and announced that Osgood was going to a private sanitarium and that the judge had decided to list Hartley as dead for the time being.

They wanted to throw a party but decided that it would probably be best to wait until Thanksgiving Day since everyone had to come over then anyways. But they did let Piper stay up late that night until he had literally fallen asleep on Mark, his head in the man's lap. Granted he was more than a little cranky the next morning when he finally woke up but it had been worth it even though he was still unsure as to the reason for the impromptu celebration as they had decided that it was probably best not to mention his biological parents for the time being.

* * *

Thanksgiving arrived on a very chilly day. There was no snow yet but that didn't stop the Rogues from insisting that Piper wear a thick green coat with matching gloves and scarf before they all climbed into Len's car for the short drive to Lisa's.

"Why can't we just travel through my mirror?" Sam whined for the tenth time.

"Because Lisa insisted," Len growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm hungry," Piper said. "When are we going to get there?"

"Want a cracker?" Mick offered.

"No," Len said firmly. "Aunt Lisa's feelings will be hurt if you're not hungry when you get there."

"I need to use the bathroom," Piper informed them.

"We told you to go before we left," Digger turned to look at the little boy.

"But I didn't have to go then," Piper pouted.

"Just five more minutes," Len begged. "Please behave for five more minutes."

Sam's eyes gleamed and he turned to Mark. "Twenty questions?" he asked innocently.

Lisa was getting a little bit worried because her brother was many things but he was never late. Finally his car pulled up though and Piper was the first to pile out, hugging her tightly around the waist. "It's good to see you, sweetie," she smiled down at him. "Are the others getting out too?"

"They have to thaw Sam out first," Piper said. "Len froze him. Can I use your restroom?"

"Roscoe, show Piper where the restroom is," Lisa ordered then stood back and watched in amusement as the Rogues attempted to extract Sam from the car without causing him any damage.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Sam had finally been thawed out and was now wearing some of Roscoe's clean clothes much to their dismay. Piper was bouncing up and down, proclaiming that Aunt Lisa was probably a much better cook than Ms. Iris and turkey always tasted much better when he didn't have to eat it in the kitchen with the servants. Len had claimed one end of the table and was glaring at Roscoe who sat at the other end. Digger was eyeing his glass of tea sadly as though wishing that it would turn to alcohol while Mick and Mark seemed to be arguing over who would get the most mashed potatoes. Lisa wasted no time in letting them know that Piper was going to be getting the most of everything and his plate would get filled first. Piper stuck his tongue out at the adults who swore revenge via the tickle monster later. Piper didn't look overly worried as he confidently declared that if they did then he would tell Len who interrupted the conversation by threatening to freeze them all if they didn't shut up and eat.

Lisa watched as Mark cut Piper's meat, Mick gave him huge ladles of mashed potatoes, Digger poured him some more tea, Sam put his cranberry sauce on a separate plate and Len handed him a napkin. In a million years she never would have thought of her brother or any of the Rogues for that matter being parents but they were very good ones. She had never seen any of them that happy, her brother included. Piper looked happy too so that was good. She glanced over at Roscoe and from the look on his face realized that he was thinking the same thing. Perhaps she should give his desire for children some consideration after all…the mere thought of the look on Len's face after that little announcement had her choking on her turkey.

"Are you okay, Aunt Lisa?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Lisa smiled at him. "I just swallowed my food wrong, that's all."

Soon it was time for the usual 'what I'm thankful for' spiel. Normally they didn't do it but since they had Piper there Lisa was determined to make it his best Thanksgiving ever. Roscoe started by saying how thankful he was for such a beautiful girlfriend like Lisa. She blushed and giggled and said that he was the most handsome man in the world and Piper was a terrific nephew. Len was scowling and looked like he was going to be sick but he did manage to say that he was thankful for the new addition to the Rogues Gallery. Digger said that he was thankful they knew at least one good cook and Piper was an okay kid. Sam was glad that Piper was safe and sound and had a shiny flute that Sam could use whenever he wanted. Mick was happy to have someone else who liked roasting marshmallows in the middle of the summer and who would occasionally help him play pranks on Len. Mark said that he was relieved Piper had joined because he could use him as a shield if he made Len mad. And Piper? He stood up and said, "I'm thankful that I have a wonderful new family. God bless us, everyone," then he sat back down and smiled.

"That was so sweet," Lisa sighed.

"Someone's been reading Dickens," Roscoe observed.

"What can I say? The kid's got good taste," Mark smiled broadly.

As a reward for being so cute Piper was treated to two big pieces of pumpkin pie with extra whipped cream while the others watched with pitiful looks on their faces. Piper saw and made sure to thank Lisa very loudly for her food as she was such a splendid cook. He then offered to teach the adult Rogues how to improve their cuteness levels so they could get more food. Len was forced to pull out his cold gun and threatened to shoot anyone who disturbed the peace one more time that wasn't Piper. Lisa had to stifle a smile and decided that Piper was going to be one very spoiled child when he got older but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. None of the Rogues had had a particularly good childhood and this was one way to make up for that; by giving Piper the best one ever.

All too soon the night was over and Lisa found herself hugging Piper as he and the other Rogues got ready to leave. She bestowed him with a kiss and told him that he was welcome to come over whenever he wanted. She whispered threats of death and violence into her brother's ear if anything at all happened to her beloved nephew then gave him the leftovers after making him promise to give them to Piper first. Then she and Roscoe stood on the porch and waved as the car pulled out of her driveway. Yes she was thankful for Piper as well; he was definitely a wonderful addition to the family.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!

A/N/N: Sorry it's later than normal but I wanted to finish watching Inuyasha today so I got distracted by that.


	15. Merry Christmas!

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 15: Merry Christmas!

Two days after Thanksgiving the Rogues Gallery went and did what they had always sworn not to do no matter what; they got jobs. Granted they now worked down at the docks unloading ships and many times didn't get off until after midnight but they always made sure that at least one of them stayed home at Piper or else he got relegated to Lisa's who was thrilled to get to see him again. The money wasn't half-bad which was a very good thing seeing as how it was almost Christmas.

Once enough money had been saved (they weren't willing to risk going to jail this close to the holidays) they took Piper back to the mall. This time, however, it was awkward because they were letting Piper pick out what he wanted to buy them and they would have to send out whoever he was buying for. In the end they finally just decided to wait and buy Piper's presents when he wasn't with them because there was no way in the world that they were going to try and hide his gifts while he was still there. It was going to be difficult enough getting them in the house anyways. But they somehow managed and soon everyone had several presents neatly wrapped and labeled (Digger's were more questionable but Lisa had helped Piper out) and hidden in closets and under beds. Piper's rats guarded his presents jealously and whenever someone tried to sneak a peek then the rats would inevitably chase them from the room, teeth snarling and with what looked like white foam around their lips. Needless to say very few people were stupid enough to try a second time and those that did received no sympathy from Len when he had to bandage them up.

December 23th arrived all too soon in the Rogues opinion. Piper had spent the past two days wailing that Santa wasn't going to come because they didn't have a tree, so the Rogues piled into Len's station wagon once more and drove to the nearby tree lot. Unfortunately for them a lot of other people had waited until the last minute like they had so the place was packed with whiny little kids and highly annoyed parents. Much to his delight Piper got to ride on Digger's shoulders so he wouldn't accidently get trampled. Sam looked very important as he strutted around carrying an axe while Mick followed, pouting. He had originally been the possessor but after he almost chopped Mark's head off just by swinging it Len had taken it away from him.

"I want a tall tree," Piper informed them.

"See one you like?" Digger asked.

"They're all too short," Piper declared as they passed by a seven-foot tree.

"Any taller and it won't fit in the living room," Len warned.

"He's got a point," Mark admitted reluctantly.

"That one's nice," Mick pointed.

Len winced when he saw the…monstrosity was the only word for it. It was huge, much taller than any of the Rogues and probably weighed a ton. He really, really wanted to say no but Piper was already enthusiastically ordering Sam to chop it down so he nodded his approval and Sam got to work. In the end it took all of the Rogues (excluding Digger because he was carrying Piper) to drag the tree to Len's car and get it strapped to the top. Although Digger did have to help tote it in the house while Piper ran ahead to open the doors and tell them where he wanted his tree. As they wrestled with the tree Len vowed to buy a fake tree next year so he didn't have to deal with this again. Judging by the muffled curses and pained expressions on the others' faces he suspected that they agreed with him as well.

They spent the rest of the night decorating the tree with various ornaments that they had found in their boxes and some that they had actually bought from the store. Piper was going to despise them for making him adhere to his normal bedtime schedule after the holidays were over but until then they saw no harm in letting him stay up late to help decorate the tree. Once again they were forced to carry him to bed which was always an interesting challenge since they usually had to trip over several rats who were convinced that the Rogues were harming their Master.

The day before Christmas was actually fun since Piper insisted that they had to make cookies for Santa and buy some milk to leave out for him. Digger had advocated beer and Sam and the others were backing him up on it until Len was forced to put a stop to their antics yet again. He was starting to get rather tired of how childish his fellow adults were acting in comparison to the mature Piper who was carefully standing on a chair so he could hang their stockings over the fireplace without accidentally setting them on fire. Piper also needed no encouragement to go to bed, his pajamas were on and his teeth brushed by seven o'clock and he was sound asleep by eight-thirty.

"We should have Christmas every day," Mick declared.

"No," Len said immediately. "I'm not putting up with you guys acting like idiots that much. After the holidays are over we're all going to have to straighten up. I know we became villains so we could avoid growing up but I'm afraid that we have no choice now. We have a child to raise and unless we want him to turn out like us we're going to have to straighten up our act."

There were several frowns but at least he didn't receive any verbal complaints. They obviously wanted Piper to grow up to be a…an acceptable member of society, one that hopefully wouldn't wind up becoming a thief just to spite them.

Len woke up the next morning at four-thirty sharp. Apparently letting Piper go to bed early meant that he got up extra early just to make up for that fact, judging by the way he was bouncing up and down on Len's bed.

"It's Christmas!" Piper said excitedly as he tugged on Len's arm.

Len looked bleary eyed at the clock and cursed whoever gave children that much energy this early in the morning. "Go wake the others up," he finally grumbled, seeing that there was no way to get Piper to go back to bed.

"Okay," Piper ran out of the room, startled screams cutting through the air seconds later along with a mouthful of curses that were most definitely not appropriate for a child to hear.

Fifteen minutes later found all of the Rogues gathered in the living room, all of them bleary-eyed and still in their pajamas, sipping at cups of steaming hot coffee as Piper eagerly tore into his presents. He loved the green mirror that Sam had gotten him ("if you're ever in danger, just break it and I'll know"), the fire extinguisher from Mick ("would you rather I got him the lighter?"), the autographed copious of _Tom Sawyer _and _Huckleberry Finn_ that had obviously come from Mark's private collection, a toy boomerang with Digger's picture and autograph on the box and a complete set of Flash plushies that included all of the Rogues (even Roscoe) from Len who glared as if daring the others to say anything. Of course they all loved their presents from Piper too; he had drawn each of them a picture of himself with the selected individual standing on top of Flash who had little stars over his head and they all got gift cards to their favorite restaurants along with little snow globes that had cartoon characters inside.

Lisa and Roscoe came over after breakfast, the latter carrying what appeared to be several dozen bags and boxes, all of which had Piper's name on them. The boy had been thrilled when he saw the Justice League action figures and the Lego play sets. The remote controlled car had intrigued him as well and Len had to stop him from dismantling it before he had even played with it. Then there was the model airplane that Roscoe was going to help him put together along with some miscellaneous toys and some clothes that Lisa had picked out for him. Len was nice enough to take pictures of everyone and was grateful to see the photo album that Roscoe had bought as a present contained their Halloween and Thanksgiving pictures. And Lisa loved the music box that Piper had gotten her, especially since it had a little ice-skater on the inside instead of a ballerina like normal. Roscoe was equally pleased with the top-shaped box that he wound up with, declaring that he would keep his spare change in it.

But it seemed that Piper's energy had finally run out when they found him curled up underneath the tree, clutching at his plushies as he snored softly. More pictures were snapped then Len performed the nightly ritual of carrying him back to bed. They really were going to have to be more strict about his bedtime, he mused as he backed out of the room. But at least they had all had an excellent Christmas; the best one that any of them could ever remember.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!


	16. Sick Days

It Takes 5 Rogues To Raise A Piper

Chapter 16: Sick Days

'It started with a sneeze' hardly sounds ominous but to the Rogues Gallery it was. It signaled the start of one of their worst weeks ever; when everyone except for Sam got sick. As usual Piper had started it, the sneezing started a few days after the unexpected snowstorm that had taken Central City by surprise. Then the sneezing had progressed to a runny nose and from there a sore throat combined with headaches and his body's refusal to move unless he absolutely had to. At first there had been some panicking then a quick phone call to Lisa and Sam stole all of the children's medicine that he could find at the local Rite-Aid (he would have gone to a mom and pop place but Len had strict orders about not robbing non-corporations). Soon Piper was curled up in his bed under several stacks of covers, wearing his warmest pajamas as he continued to shiver despite the fact that the heat had been turned all the way up. He spent the majority of the first day sleeping, occasionally waking up to demand food and cold, soothing liquids before drifting off again.

Sam knew that it wasn't going to be a good day when he woke up to the sound of coughing. Filled with trepidation he got out of bed and quietly creeped into the living room where Mick was in front of the fireplace, coughing as he held his hands as close to the flames as possible. Mark sat next to him, his face pale and his hands shaking as he wrapped his blanket tighter. Len had made it as far as his armchair before collapsing in it, not even yelling at Mick about it being too cold, instead he was also under several blankets. Digger was stretched out on the couch, blowing his red nose on a Kleenex. Sam stared at them in horror, already checking to see if his throat hurt or if his nose was running. Unfortunately for him it was a negative on both counts which meant that he was the only Rogue currently not sick. He was now presented with two options; one, he could run away like a true coward and not return until everyone was better or, two, he could stay and take care of everyone. He was already on his way to the nearest mirror when he happened to hear Piper weakly calling out for some more water. He sighed heavily then went to the kitchen. Apparently he was going to be staying.

Two hours later Sam was regretting his decision to be the mature adult and stay to keep an eye on the others. They kept annoying him beyond belief; if it wasn't Len requesting more ice cream (despite the fact that he was freezing) then it was Mick and Mark trying to stand up so they could find some more matches only to collapse on the floor once more and Digger…the Australian kept asking for stupid things like porn magazines (they were expressly forbidden until Piper was much, much older), beer, chips and salsa or a teddy bear. (Sam made sure to take plenty of blackmail pictures for Lisa and Roscoe) then he had to go and steal some more medicine because children's medication didn't work on adults very well before stopping by Sonic to get them all slushies because their throats were sore and slightly swollen.

By late that afternoon Sam was exhausted. How in the world did people do this on a regular basis? He was starting to develop a new respect for those who had chosen to enter the medical profession and vowed to never steal from a doctor again. He would also never complain about their outrageous prices either; anyone who did this on a day-to-day basis certainly deserved whatever amount of money they charged. Another whine from Piper interrupted his thoughts and he hurried to take the child yet another blanket, one which he had stolen from Digger. Thankfully, the others had all fallen asleep looking so peaceful that Sam was loath to disturb them; instead he straightened their blankets and pillows before collapsing in the other armchair, falling asleep himself.

Len woke up early the next morning, feeling relieved when he realized that he could once again breathe through his nose. He stood up, fully intent on checking on Piper when he noticed Sam sound asleep on the armchair. A small smile tugged at his lips and he draped his own blanket over Sam before heading to Piper's room. Piper was still sleeping but at least two of his blankets were on the floor and his face wasn't as flushed. Len placed his hand on Piper's forehead, relieved that it was no longer warm to the touch. He nodded companionably at the rats that were still keeping vigil and retreated to the kitchen where he planned to eat a quick breakfast before everyone else woke up. Alas, things rarely went as planned in the Rogue household as demonstrated when Digger stumbled in a minute later cursing all sicknesses in general. Soon Mark and Mick had joined them and the four made enough food for all of them to eat. Once the food was done cooking Len went to wake up Piper while Digger volunteered to rouse Sam, his eyes hinting at untold mischief. Len reminded Digger that it was Sam who had been nice enough to stay and look after them while they were sick.

Piper was, much to their dismay/relief, back to his normal bouncy self when he came in the kitchen. He was clutching his Captain Cold plushie to his chest and hummed under his breath excitedly as he shifted from one foot to another while waiting for Mick to hand him his plate. Mark wondered just how difficult it would be to bottle up Piper's excess energy and then sell it on the black market. They would make a fortune! He sighed wistfully even as Piper sat down and practically began shoveling his food into his mouth. The fortune would have to wait just a while longer, he thought sadly as he accepted his plate from Len.

Digger chose to exact moment to return, saying that Sam was now running a fever. Mick's hand froze mid-movement; the plate he had been holding fell to the floor and shattered. They all exchanged horrified looks, none of them willing to keep an eye on Sam. Piper was one thing simply because he was a cute little boy who brightened up their days with his smiles and hugs and overall adorableness. But Sam was a fully grown adult, one who had spent the past few days taking care of them. Len simply raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms until they finally acquiesced to take care of Sam. Mark flew off to procure some medicine as Digger had (in a fever induced delirium the night before) set the rest of it on fire. Mick searched for some more blankets and stoked the fire again while Digger reluctantly washed the dishes and Len managed to convince Piper to stay in the living room.

Piper decided that it was his sole mission in life to make Sam feel better so he immediately sat about doing so. He dragged in what blankets he could find until Sam looked like he was in a cocoon and then perched himself on Sam's lap, regaling him with made-up stories and did the whole thing in sign language. Sam spent an hour learning a few signs, not much but enough that he could get the general gist of what Piper was saying then they turned on some of the Disney movies before finally falling asleep. Len smiled and snapped pictures when he thought no one was looking then Digger got in on the act by piling all of Piper's plushies on top of them in retaliation for the teddy bear incident.

Mark arrived a few minutes later with Barry in tow. Apparently his wife was sick and the grocery stores were all out of crackers so he stole some of theirs. He looked even more ragged than they did which was a pleasant surprise, especially since they weren't the only ones who were sick. This would be the perfect time to go and rob something but, since they were trying to straighten out their act, they reluctantly decided not to. Once Barry had left Len was forced put out the fire in the kitchen that Mick had accidentally (or so he claimed) started while cleaning the stove.

Finally Sam got better and they all sighed with relief that they could now get back to their daily schedules and not have to worry about runny noses or sore throats anymore. Then Roscoe called and asked if they had any cold medicine because Lisa was sick.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Please read and review!

A/N/N: Sorry if this chapter jumped around a little bit but I was trying to do it as if from a sick person's point of view. Fortunately I'm sick so I think that this was a fairly accurate account.


End file.
